Paixão Escandalosa
by Hiwako
Summary: Sakura ficou arrasada ao descobrir que o rapaz de quem está noiva lhe ocultou um segredo: Ele tem uma esposa! Acaba se envolvendo num escândalo que a faz ser forçada a aceitar se casar com o irmão galanteador do seu ex-noivo. Poderá um casamento de conveniência acender a chama da paixão entre um homem devasso e uma recatada donzela? • Sakura x Syaoran •
1. CAPÍTULO I

_Essa história não me pertence. Estou somente postando-a no universo de CardCaptor Sakura._

* * *

><p><strong>Paixão Escandalosa<strong>,

* * *

><p>Li Syaoran não era do tipo que se aproveita de virgens, mas estava começando a repensar suas convicções no que se referia a essa moça em particular. Passou um olhar rápido pelo terraço de pedras antes de retroceder para dentro das sombras. Ótimo, estavam sozinhos! Jogou ao chão a cigarrilha e pisou-a, soltando uma última baforada de fumaça no ar frio da noite. Se conseguisse seu intento, nada perturbaria o momento que tencionava viver. Apressar uma sedução tirava todo o encanto que a expectativa fornecia.<p>

Sedução, na verdade, não era seu plano inicial ao chegar à propriedade da família. Viera diretamente ao terraço para evitar a comemoração que acontecia dentro da casa. E agora percebia que fizera a escolha correta. Podia ter uma festa particular muito melhor com aquela jovem. Ela se apoiava à parede do terraço, absolutamente alheia. Ele, no entanto, estava mais do que ciente de sua presença desde que a moça deixara o salão de baile e saíra para a noite gelada. E agora, Syaoran a via observando as estrelas, dando-lhe a impres são de que seu coração e mente estavam a quilômetros de distân cia.

Seus cabelos ruivos tão lindos que chegava a doer as vistas, alguns fios encaracolados tinham se soltado do elaborado penteado no alto de sua cabeça, formando uma es pécie de trilha sinuosa e tentadora por seus ombros e costas. Uma trilha que Syaoran desejava ardentemente seguir com beijos.

Prendeu a respiração, se ela era uma convidada da recepção do casamento de seu irmão, era também, com certeza, uma donzela que estaria apenas interessada em uma proposta de casamen to... Se aparecesse diante da jovem oferecendo uma noite de pra zeres, ela, provavelmente, ficaria horrorizada e fugiria. Mas sempre poderia alcançá-la... Sorriu, dando alguns passos felinos para fora das sombras que o haviam ocultado até então. Uma fina camada de gelo sobre as pedras do chão ajudava-o a camuflar sua aproximação silenciosa. E, mesmo quando já che gava ao lado da moça, ela não se voltou para olhá-lo. Tudo estava perfeito!

— Boa noite. — Syaoran sussurrou próximo demais do ouvido da jovem para ser considerado apenas educado.

Ela se voltou sobressaltada, corada, dando-lhe, finalmente, o prazer de poder ver-lhe a cor dos olhos. Um verde intenso, cintilante. Magnífico! Mesmo que a moça constituísse um dificílimo desafio, Syaoran tinha certeza de que escolhera muito bem.

— Boa noite. — ouviu-a responder, com alguma incerteza, en quanto se aprumava, passando as delicadas mãos pela frente do vestido, que combinava à perfeição com a cor de seus olhos. Puxou, então, o leve agasalho de um tom mais escuro sobre o colo, sorrindo. — Lamento senhor, eu não o tinha visto.

Syaoran brindou-a com seu sorriso mais encantador. Nada sin cero, mas sempre eficiente, ele sabia.

— Estava fazendo um pedido às estrelas? Imagino o que possa ter desejado. — Estava sendo indelicadamente direto, mas não se importava. E, pela surpresa nos olhos da jovem, percebia que ela assim pensava também.

No entanto, em vez de retirar-se em busca de companhia apro priada, a moça pareceu tranqüila ao responder:

— Não estava desejando nada. Tenho tudo que sempre quis.

Syaoran foi pego de surpresa. Vacilou, deixando de lado, por alguns segundos, os pensamentos lascivos. Como era possível? Ninguém tinha tudo o que queria. Sempre faltava alguma coisa. Pelo menos, sempre fora assim em sua vida.

— Ora, a senhorita tem sorte. — comentou. Mas cerrou os olhos por uma fração de segundo, exasperado consigo mesmo. Sua voz soara forçada, dura. Não era assim que devia falar a uma dama a quem pretendia seduzir! E suavizou o tom: — Talvez eu não seja romântico o suficiente para acreditar em desejos, afinal.

Ela riu, encantando-o. Sua pele cor de pêssego parecia mais delicada ainda, e seus olhos, mais cintilantes, como pedras preciosas à luz da lua. Syaoran não teria acreditado ser possível tamanha beleza se não a tivesse visto; e a jovem parecia ainda mais bonita quando se mostrava alegre.

— Bem, se não pode ser romântico numa festa de casamento, deve ser uma causa perdida, senhor. — ela brincou.

O próprio Syaoran já pensara assim e, com um leve erguer de ombros, disse:

— Bem, na verdade, o casamento só acontecerá de fato dentro de três dias. Talvez eu consiga encontrar um pouco de romance dentro do peito nesse meio-tempo. — E inclinou a cabeça para que seu olhar cruzasse com o dela. Agora que haviam se falado por alguns instantes, ele tinha certeza de que não era casada. Mes mo assim, sentia um calor intenso vindo de seu corpo. Era como se houvesse algo de selvagem oculto sob as belas roupas e as palavras gentis. Algo que devia valer a pena explorar...

Foi ela quem desviou o olhar primeiro, como se algo a fizesse lembrar-se de quem eram, onde se encontravam e, principalmente, que estavam a sós. Endireitou-se mais, para poder afastar-se.

— Acho que esta não é uma conversa muito apropriada para ter com um estranho num terraço, à noite.

Syaoran refreou uma risada. Recusas de donzelas... A moça voltava a se comportar como mandava a sociedade, contida, sob uma delicada camada de pudor. Mas sempre havia a possibilidade de instigá-la novamente.

— Então, está me dizendo que poderíamos continuar a con versar sobre coisas um tanto mais interessantes do que o clima se não fôssemos estranhos?

Ela tornou a encará-lo, mas, dessa vez, não respondeu. E isso o fez rir.

— Muito bem, senhorita. Por que, então, não me diz seu nome?

Os lindos olhos verdes da jovem brilharam.

— Não sabe? Achei que me conhecesse. Eu sou...

Antes que ela pudesse dizer, porém, as portas duplas do terraço se abriram atrás deles, fazendo-a voltar-se para ver quem ali apa recia. Syaoran, instintivamente, voltou para as sombras. De nada lhe serviria causar uma cena com alguma mãe afrontada. Embora a mulher que aparecera fosse bem diferente da donzela com quem estivera conversando. Era bastante redonda, e seus cabelos, de um castanho bem claro.

— Ah, aqui está você! — exclamou a intrusa, colocando as mãos fechadas na cintura grossa. — Faz mais de dez minutos que a estou procurando!

Syaoran notou que a moça parecia sentir-se culpada.

— Sinto muito, Kaho, mas eu precisava respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Estava tão abafado lá dentro!

A senhora, agora já identificada como Kaho, meneou a cabeça.

— Pois aqui fora está gelado! Vai ficar doente! Eriol está à sua espera. Entre para que ele possa fazer o brinde, Sakura.

O estômago de Syaoran contraiu-se de tal forma que quase o fez passar mal. Encostou-se à parede, a respiração presa, o peito inflado. Sua irmã lhe escrevera sobre uma garota de nome _Sakura_. Não... Não podia ser... Mas era! A mulher que ele estivera pensando em levar para a cama era Kinomoto Sakura, noiva de seu irmão mais velho!

Ela se voltou, parecendo surpresa por não mais vê-lo. Sua voz soou insegura ao murmurar:

— Havia um homem aqui.

Kaho revirou os olhos e segurou a porta aberta. Seus pés grandes e escorregadios por causa do gelo batiam ameaçadoramente sob o pesado vestido vermelho.

— Bobagem. Não devia ser ninguém. Agora, vamos entrar!

Sakura respirou fundo, assentiu e seguiu para dentro. À porta, porém, parou para lançar um último olhar por sobre o ombro, depois se foi, e as portas se fecharam após sua passagem.

Syaoran soltou uma série de impropérios em voz baixa. Mais uma vez, sentia-se em segundo lugar em relação à Eriol. Era um tipo de competição que ele detestava, mesmo tendo se acostumado a suportá-lo. Embora não tivesse o menor interesse em casamento, irritava-se por saber que seu irmão era noivo da primeira mulher que lhe chamara a atenção de fato em meses!

— Não deveria ter vindo. — disse para si mesmo, tornando a sair da proteção das sombras.

Agora que Kinomoto Sakura se fora, a propriedade da sua família perdera boa parte de seu interesse. Na verdade, não passava de um amontoado de recordações de sua infância, a maior parte das quais, desagradáveis. Apesar disso, não tivera alternativa senão voltar. Eriol tinha algo que ele queria. E não se tratava de Kinomoto Sakura. Ela fora apenas uma distração momentânea. Uma que seria melhor esquecer.

(...)

Sakura forçou um sorriso ao passar pelo salão lotado, para posicionar-se ao lado de seu noivo. Eriol estava conversando com a mãe, Yelan Li, e com o tutor de Sakura, Clow Leed.

Quando ela se aproximou, a conversa morreu e Eriol deu-lhe um belo sorriso.

— Ah, aqui está minha adorável futura esposa! — E ofereceu-lhe seu braço, que Sakura aceitou sem vacilar. Como sempre, sentia um profundo sentimento de amizade pelo homem que iria desposar. Nada mais do que isso.

Com certeza, nada como a estranha sensação que experimentara lá fora, no terraço, com o estranho que aparecera e desaparecera tão rápido. Quem seria o homem de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e selvagens olhos chocolates que fizera seu coração bater de forma tão estranha? E o que, em nome de Deus, estava ela fazendo, lembrando-se de tais detalhes da aparência dele?! Iria se casar dentro de três dias com um homem tão diferente... De cabelos escuros, de olhos azuis escuros.

Lançou um olhar furtivo a Eriol para garantir-se de que não estava enganada. Sim, os olhos dele eram azuis escuros. Respirou aliviada. Não que isso fosse fazer alguma diferença, era apenas a cor dos olhos dele.

Não. Não devia ficar pensando num estranho que nem tivera a educação de se apresentar de forma apropriada. Eriol era exatamente do que ela precisava. Era tudo que queria. Um homem bom e, melhor ainda, seu amigo. Sabia que jamais sentiria por ele uma paixão devastadora, mas fora exatamente por isso que aceitara seu pedido de casamento depois de ter recusado tantos outros pretendentes.

— Você está bem, minha querida? — Eriol lhe perguntou, so lícito.

As palavras foram ditas quase num sussurro, mas, mesmo assim, a sobressaltaram. Ela afastou os pensamentos, e tentou sorrir-lhe.

— Claro que sim. Por que pergunta?

— Porque me parece um tanto distante. — Eriol apertou-lhe de leve a mão.

O sorriso de Sakura abriu-se mais, e ela relaxou de volta à realidade, esquecendo-se de suas divagações. Eriol sempre reconhecia seu estado de espírito; era tão compreensivo e atento... Nenhum outro homem poderia ser tão atencioso. E, definitiva mente, não aquele outro homem do terraço. Mas por que estava pensando nele outra vez? Olhou de novo para Eriol e sorriu.

— Estou ótima. Mas é que há tantas pessoas aqui esta noite! E os planos de casamento... Fico um tanto confusa. Mas logo vai passar.

— Claro que sim, meu amor.

Ele voltou a passar os olhos pelas pessoas mais importantes do condado. Tinham sido todos convidados a partilhar da alegria do casamento que em breve se realizaria. Era, na verdade, uma movimentação política, bem como um evento social. E uma comemoração, claro. Se as pessoas estivessem felizes, a vida de Eriol seria bem mais fácil.

Sakura compreendia perfeitamente que tornar a vida de seu futuro marido mais fácil seria grande parte de seu dever como esposa.

— Em alguns dias, tudo isso vai acabar. — Yelan disse, com voz fria, para a sua futura nora. E, para o filho, acrescentou: — Não está na hora do seu brinde, Eriol?

— Sim, mamãe, acredito que tenha razão. — Eriol fez um sinal à orquestra, e a música que tocavam foi diminuindo até cessar por completo. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele enquanto pegava uma taça para si e outra para Sakura, ergueu a sua acima dos ombros, anunciando: — Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por terem vindo.

As pessoas murmuraram sua apreciação. Nesse instante, Sakura notou um certo movimento nos fundos do salão, como se alguém estivesse forçando a passagem até a parte da frente. Mas ela voltou sua atenção para o noivo, deixando de olhar.

— Como todos sabem. — Eriol prosseguiu — Os últimos anos não têm sido fáceis para mim. — Ele franziu a testa, o que fez o coração de Sakura apertar-se. Sua primeira esposa morrera ha via dois anos. — Mas estou feliz por declarar que Sakura me ajudou muito nesses tempos de dor.

Eriol ia dizer mais e chegou a entreabrir os lábios, mas a pessoa que vinha forçando a passagem entre os convidados por fim apre sentou-se diante deles. Era um homenzinho de aparência nervosa, que mal ultrapassava a altura de Sakura, tão miúdo que era. Ela esperava que seu noivo o afastasse, mas Eriol inclinou-se para falar ao recém-chegado por um momento.

Sakura logo soube que algo terrível tinha acontecido, ao ver a expressão sempre calma do rosto de Eriol transformar-se numa máscara de contrariedade enquanto empalidecia considera velmente.

— Tem certeza? — ouviu-o perguntar com certo desespero.

O homenzinho assentiu pelo menos umas dez vezes, dizendo:

— Eu mesmo falei com ela, senhor.

— Obrigado. — Eriol voltou-se para seus convidados, extre mamente abatido. — Obrigado mais uma vez a todos por terem vindo e... Bem, é isso!

As pessoas pareceram tão confusas quanto Sakura estava devido à mudança na expressão do anfitrião e à súbita interrupção do brinde, mas todos voltaram a servir-se de bebidas e a apreciar a melodia que a orquestra começou a tocar.

A família, porém, não aceitou a mudança com tanta passividade.

— O que houve? — Yelan apressou-se em perguntar, adiantando-se. A irmã de Eriol, Fuutie, mostrava-se visivelmente preocupada, como Sakura.

Tenso, Eriol voltou-se para a noiva e disse:

— Venha comigo até o meu escritório. — E, sem olhá-la, saiu do salão em direção à área principal da casa.

As Lis seguiram-no de perto e, apesar de não terem sido chamados, os Leed pareciam determinados a também parti cipar da reunião íntima. Sakura seguia o grupo com uma es tranha sensação de pesadelo a envolvê-la. Jamais vira Eriol tão aborrecido, nem mesmo quando falava de sua falecida esposa durante a corte que lhe fizera no último ano. Agora, porém, parecia estar além de suas forças. Rezava para que nada de mal tivesse acontecido. Seu prometido já sofrerá uma perda irreparável.

Estavam entrando no escritório e ela colocava os pés dentro do cômodo quando Eriol voltou-se e disse grave:

— Sinto ter sido tão rude, mas se trata de uma emergência.

— O que aconteceu? — Fuutie precipitou-se.

Sua expressão era suficiente para deixar Sakura alarmada. Desde que a conhecera, um ano antes, sempre se impressionara com a austeridade e sensatez de sua futura cunhada. Mesmo sendo considerada velha para se casar, com a idade de trinta e quatro anos, Fuutie jamais se dei xara aborrecer por isso. Na verdade, essa era a primeira vez que Sakura via Fuutie preocupada.

Eriol olhou para a futura esposa com consternação e explicou:

— O homem que interrompeu o brinde é um renomado dete tive particular que eu contratei há algum tempo. E o que me disse foi, no mínimo, chocante. Nem chego a acreditar que possa ser verdade!

Yelan mordia o lábio, tensa.

— Não nos mantenha nesta agonia! O que houve, afinal? Algo referente a seu irmão? Conte-nos!

Ele meneou a cabeça como se não conseguisse acreditar-nos próprios pensamentos. E revelou:

— Minha falecida esposa está... Está viva.

Sakura entreabriu os lábios, incrédula, mas estava chocada demais até mesmo para conseguir prender a respiração, como fa ziam os demais. Não podia ser verdade! Li Tomoyo desapa recera num trágico acidente no mar! O pobre Eriol nem mesmo pudera ter a paz de espírito que sobrevém depois que alguém enterra seus mortos! O corpo jamais fora encontrado! Agora se sabia por quê.

Sakura sentia o coração bater forte enquanto os pensamentos a traíam. Sem um cadáver descansando em seu repouso eterno, o que ele acabava de dizer podia, sim, ser verdade. Tomoyo podia, sim, ser a mulher que o detetive vira. Com certeza. Houvera relatos a respeito de marinheiros que foram considerados mortos e que haviam reaparecido muito tempo depois de sumirem no oceano.

Sakura sentia o chão fugir-lhe de debaixo dos pés. Como podia ter acontecido algo assim? Escolhera com tanto cuidado, fizera planos... E agora, com uma só frase, seu mundo vinha abaixo.

Respirou fundo e recriminou-se interiormente; estava sendo egoísta. Eriol acabava de anunciar que sua esposa estava viva, e tudo que ela conseguia pensar era em como tal revelação poderia destruir sua vida. Precisava concentrar seus pensamentos no pre sente; mais tarde, pensaria nas conseqüências.

Fuutie, que levara as mãos aos lábios, quebrou o silêncio que pesava sobre a sala:

— Tomoyo está viva?

Yelan negou com a cabeça, deixando-se cair sobre uma pol trona próxima.

— É mentira. Fomos informados, por fontes seguras, que o navio em que ela viajava afundou e todos a bordo se perderam no mar. A mulher que o impostor viu, seja quem for não pode ser Tomoyo.

O tom de Yelan, mesmo baixo, era firme e deu, por segundos, um toque de esperança a Sakura. Sim, talvez tudo não passasse de um engano. Um mal-entendido. Olhou para Eriol, mas, ao ver-lhe o rosto, suas esperanças se foram. Ele negava com a cabeça com a mesma determinação que havia nas palavras da mãe.

— Eu confio no meu informante.

— E quem poderia querer que você acreditasse que sua esposa esteja viva sem vê-la? — Fuutie argumentou. — Aliás, por que contratou um detetive depois de tanto tempo e já estando comprometido com outra?

Eriol empalideceu, e isso fez com que Sakura se compade cesse ainda mais dele. No entanto, as perguntas de Fuutie tinham razão de ser e mereciam respostas. Era óbvio que Eriol não estava em condições de dar explicações agora.

Mesmo assim, Fuutie insistiu com o irmão:

— Você não me parece tão chocado assim com esta... Reviravolta dos fatos.

— Fuutie! — Yelan repreendeu-a, mas o filho a interrompeu:

— Eu... Eu... Por Deus, Fuutie, você parece afirmar que eu sabia que minha esposa estava viva! O detetive é um velho conhecido de papai, de Londres. Não estava investigando Tomoyo de forma alguma, mas, pelo que parece, ouviu rumores... — Os olhos dele se voltaram para Sakura ao prosseguir: — Eu juro minha querida, que nada sabia até esta noite. Claro que jamais teria continuado com o nosso noivado se achasse que havia alguma chance de...

— Já chega! — Yelan levantou-se. — Isso tudo é ridículo! Eriol, você não tem de se explicar mais! — E, encarando a filha, completou: — Como podemos estar absolutamente certos de que isso é verdade, mesmo que Eriol confie nesse homem tanto quanto seu pai confiava?

Eriol respirou fundo.

— Vamos saber em breve se ele é tão confiável quanto sempre foi. A mulher que mencionou... Tomoyo... Vai chegar depois de amanhã. Se for verdade, ela terá muito a nos contar.

Agora que o choque se suavizara um pouco, Sakura soltou um suave gemido. Sua impressão era a de que estava num sonho e que, a qualquer momento, iria acordar. Sim. Devia ser um sonho terrível. Chegou até mesmo a beliscar-se de leve, mas nada mudou. Estava vivendo a mais pura realidade. Uma bem amarga, na verdade.

Em poucos dias, a mulher apareceria e, se fosse, de fato, Li Tomoyo, acabaria com os planos de Sakura. A idéia ainda a fazia sentir um aperto no estômago. O que fazer agora?

— Veja, lorde Li... — disse Clow, que mantinha as mãos fechadas em punhos ao longo do corpo. Mesmo não sendo um homem explosivo, mostrava-se furioso: — Tínhamos um acordo! Se essa mulher misteriosa for realmente sua es posa, o que pretende fazer a respeito de Sakura?

De imediato, todos os olhos voltaram-se para ela, fazendo-a corar. Notava a compaixão dos que a observavam, e isso era ainda pior do que a verdade recém-descoberta. Sentia-se sufocar.

— De fato! — exclamou Kaho, erguendo o rosto arredon dado. — Temos responsabilidade por Sakura. E o senhor tam bém tem milorde!

Sakura abriu a boca para protestar, mas Yelan foi mais rápida:

— Por favor, sabemos muito bem que são os res ponsáveis legais por Sakura, mas não podem acreditar que esta situação tenha sido criada por meu filho! Ele não sabia que a esposa estava viva quando fez a proposta de casamento à sua protegida.

Eriol estava ficando mais e mais pálido.

— Se sabia ou não, não fará a menor diferença para as línguas ferinas de Londres! — Kaho rebateu. — Sakura ficará mal falada depois de um escândalo assim! Vamos, Clow, diga a eles!

O homem assentiu com gravidade.

— Exatamente. — concordou. — Não será fácil arranjar-lhe outro bom partido!

Sakura seguia os movimentos e as palavras de seus tutores e uma espécie de estupor. Por que Kaho e Clow a faziam parecer uma senhora de idade avançada, sem dentes, sem atrati vos? Não ficara noiva antes porque nunca encontrou um homem com quem quisesse se casar.

Diferentemente de muitas garotas da sua idade, não tinha o menor interesse em tentar mudar as atitudes de um cafajeste ou em procurar o grande amor de sua vida. E também não possuía o tipo de ligações familiares que a levassem a uma união por motivos políticos. Definitivamente, seus motivos para se casar eram muito diferentes. E tanto Clow quanto Kaho sempre tinham combatido sua posição.

— Essa situação vai destruir qualquer chance que ela ainda tenha de se casar! — prosseguiu Kaho, com uma expressão terrível, como se a vida de Sakura estivesse acabada.

— Olhem... — começou ela, já aborrecida com tudo aquilo.

Mas Eriol a interrompeu mais lívido do que nunca:

— Não há necessidade de erguer a voz contra mim, senhora. — Seu rosto, normalmente tranqüilo e bonito, estava re torcido pela emoção e pela força de suas palavras. — A situação é insustentável para todos nós. E, certamente, não era minha in tenção que isso acontecesse.

— Mas aconteceu! — Clow insistiu. — Sakura está ar ruinada! Arruinada, ouviu bem?

— Não, eu não... — Sakura recomeçou para ser interrom pida mais uma vez.

— Não acha que isso atingirá nossa família também? — Yelan disse em tom gélido, colocando todos ali em seus devidos lugares. — Meu Deus, uma esposa que retorna dos mortos, uma noiva sem futuro... O nome dos Li será motivo de risos durante anos!

— Tínhamos um acordo. — Clow declarou, cruzando os bra ços sobre o peito rotundo. — Demo-nos as mãos como cavalheiros que somos. E agora este estrago deve ser reparado de alguma forma. Quero saber como podemos fazê-lo.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, mas logo Yelan voltou a falar:

— E se ela se casasse com outro? Tenho certeza de que, com os conhecimentos da nossa família, poderíamos encontrar alguém que ficará feliz em receber a fortuna que acompanha o dote de Sakura. — E lançou um olhar que parecia de desculpa à sua ex-futura nora. — Claro que ela tem seus encantos. E isso redu ziria os danos a nós todos.

— Já chega! — Sakura, agora, encontrou espaço para co locar-se. Todos a encararam, abismados com a força de sua voz. — Não vou aceitar um casamento qualquer apenas para que se sintam bem em relação a mim! Permaneci solteira por três tem poradas para poder escolher o homem que queria como marido. E vocês não vão me empurrar para qualquer um!

Para sua surpresa, alguém riu atrás dela. Não tinha percebido que havia outra pessoa na sala. Voltou-se de pronto, assustando-se ao perceber que o homem que ria era o mesmo que a havia abor dado no terraço.

— Ora, ora, ora. — disse ele, naquele tom de voz que a deixava completamente ciente da sua presença. — A moça acaba de mostrar as garras.

Sakura enrubesceu, mas não por embaraço dessa vez; outra emoção a preenchia, uma que ela não reconhecia, mas que a fazia tremer. O homem estava zombando de suas palavras, e tudo que Sakura podia fazer era encará-lo e sentir-se atraída por sua figura alta e elegante.

A sala ficou de novo em total silêncio. _Por que seria?, _ela in dagou-se. Aquele estranho estava se intrometendo num assunto de família e todos deveriam estar chocados por isso. Pior ainda; ele parecia se divertir! Havia um quê de mau, de cínico naqueles olhos, e isso encheu Sakura de raiva.

— Quem é você? — exigiu saber, com um desprezo feroz.

Ainda sorrindo, ele respondeu:

— Então, não sabe... Imaginei que soubesse.

A situação que acontecera no terraço agora parecia inverter-se e ele se aproveitava disso, fazendo-a enfurecer ainda mais.

Eriol adiantou-se e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Sakura, num gesto ao mesmo tempo protetor e possessivo.

— Sakura, este é Syaoran. — apresentou-o, enquanto os olhares de ambos se encontravam, hostis. — _Meu querido irmão_.

Então, aquele era o irmão de Eriol?!

No decorrer do último ano, ela ouvira muitas referências a ele, mas nunca o encontrara. Eriol a levara a acreditar que Li Syaoran fosse à ovelha negra da família, deixado de lado por todos sem o menor constrangimento. Yelan sempre saía da sala quando seu nome era mencionado. Somente Fuutie falava do irmão mais novo com certa afeição.

Agora, o homem que não tinha lugar em sua própria família encontrava-se ali, encarando a todos, Sakura em especial, prendendo toda sua atenção. E ela não conseguia deixar de olhá-lo. Ele não correspondia a nada daquilo que seu noivo descrevera; era, de fato, completamente diferente dos outros Lis. Não tinha cabelos escuros como eles, mas sim castanhos, e tinha uma expressão um tanto dura. Mas sua característica mais marcante era a beleza dos traços.

E agora respondia ao espanto de Sakura com um sorriso meio de lado, que era ao mesmo tempo, debochado e encantador.

Endireitando-se o mais possível, ela deu-lhe as costas. O es tranho era que, apesar de não mais vê-lo, ainda o sentia com intensidade. Como se sua presença irradiasse um calor capaz de consumi-la. Ignorando os olhares chocados dos Lis, que agora a dei xavam para fixar-se em Syaoran, Sakura tentou retornar ao loco do problema que discutiam, mas Kaho o fez antes dela:

— Sakura, cuidado com o que disser. Lady Li es tava apenas tentando considerar seu futuro, e você deveria fazer o mesmo.

— Lamento se minhas palavras foram mal interpretadas. — Sakura dirigiu-se a Yelan, porém ela não a ouvia, já que sua atenção toda estava no filho mais jovem. — Mas ainda devo in sistir que não preciso de...

Eriol tocou-lhe o braço para que se calasse.

— Esta é uma situação bastante desagradável para todos nós — disse-lhe, suave. — Nada está decidido. Vamos deixar as discussões para depois, está bem?

Seu toque era o mesmo de sempre, mas, estranhamente, agora Sakura sentia que lhe faltava alguma coisa. Em especial quando comparado ao calor que vinha de seu irmão, cuja presença ainda sentia mesmo estando de costas. E ele nem sequer a tocava.

— Eriol... — começou, mas ele não a deixou terminar:

— Por que não volta a seu quarto e descansa, minha querida? A notícia que lhe dei deve estar sendo difícil de assimilar, eu sei.

Sakura encarou-o.

— Difícil? — repetiu, admirada.

Quem era ela, afinal? Uma criança que precisava ser consolada quando lhe tiravam um brinquedo? A palavra difícil era quase um insulto às suas emoções.

Eriol assentiu, forçando um sorriso.

— Em breve irei vê-la e tentaremos encontrar uma solução aceitável para esta confusão.

Ele se voltou antes de dar-lhe chance de responder e encarou o irmão. A gentileza sempre pre sente em seus olhos desapareceu de imediato, substituída por uma rudeza que Sakura jamais vira antes. Mesmo sem perceber, ela deu alguns passos para trás, como para afastar-se dessa nova visão que tinha do noivo, mas ele pareceu nem notar seu movimento.

— Preciso conversar em particular com meu irmão. — Eriol anunciou. — Imagino que ele tenha algum motivo para estar aqui.

Sakura estava muito contrariada. Não queria ser colocada de lado enquanto Eriol resolvia alguma rivalidade antiga com o irmão. Queria sentar-se com ele e discutir o problema que tinham em mãos. Queria ser tratada como uma igual, nessa mudança brus ca de acontecimentos, e não como uma criança inconseqüente.

— Mas Eriol... — começou.

— Depois. — disse ele, definitivo.

Por fim, Sakura ousou fazer o que vinha evitando desde que Syaoran aparecera; olhou-o por sobre o ombro. Como Eriol, ele também mantinha uma expressão dura e fria no rosto de traços perfeitos. No entanto, parecia conseguir usar essa ex pressão melhor que o irmão. Num estremecimento, Sakura afastou-se de ambos. Havia mais entre eles do que poderia supor. E no momento, não queria saber do que se tratava; não quando seu mundo e seu futuro es tavam em perigo.

— Eriol tem razão. — Yelan comentou, com um olhar preo cupado para os dois filhos. Não cumprimentara Syaoran.

_O que ele fizera para ser recebido assim?, _Sakura analisava.

— Venha, Sakura. Vou acompanhá-la e aos Leed até os quartos. — Yelan convidou, tocando de leve nos tutores de Sakura, para que saíssem dali.

Da porta, chamou a filha:

— Fuutie!

— Vou acompanhar os convidados às devidas carruagens. — disse a moça. — Imagino não haver motivo para que esta festa continue.

Sakura ainda tentou encontrar o olhar de Eriol, em busca de algum sinal de que a situação poderia ser bem resolvida. Mas ele continuava fixando o irmão e apenas tocou-a nas costas, empurrando-a muito de leve em direção à mãe dele.

Surpresa e contrariada com tal atitude, Sakura aquiesceu. Voltou-se ainda uma vez, porém Syaoran já estava fechando a porta. Foi um erro encará-lo. Os olhos que pareciam de aço, a atra vessaram e sacudiram de uma forma que ela jamais havia experimentado antes. E, para sua mais absoluta surpresa, ele lhe sorriu e chegou a piscar, maroto. E então desapareceu atrás da sólida porta de carvalho. Sakura permaneceu ali por mais alguns segundos, tentando controlar o tremor que ameaçava fazer suas pernas desabarem.

(...)

— Bebe algo? — Eriol perguntou, com um fraco sorriso para o irmão.

Mesmo estando desesperado por disfarçar suas emoções com um pouco de álcool, Syaoran preferiu negar com um aceno de cabeça. Aprendera, em anos de amarga experiência, que não podia ceder nem o mínimo em relação a seu irmão mais velho. Uma mente absolutamente clara era a única forma de enfrentar Eriol, de exigir o que viera buscar. Mais tarde poderia ceder a seus desejos. Em especial se a conversa não tivesse um bom resultado. Permaneceu em pé junto à porta, vendo o irmão preparar uma bebida para si mesmo e depois seguir até a escrivaninha, à qual se sentou.

Eriol ergueu os olhos, dando a Syaoran a impressão de estar revendo seu pai. Shang chamara-o muitas vezes àquela mesma sala para passar-lhe sermões; tantas vezes que até perdera a conta. Também o chamara para castigá-lo. Seu olhar foi auto maticamente até a lareira, mas a grossa chibata de couro que Shang mantinha lá agora desaparecera.

Eriol sorriu com malícia.

— Eu a guardei. — disse. — De nada adiantaria mantê-la ali enquanto não tiver meus próprios filhos.

— Como se você tivesse recebido um único golpe dele em toda a sua vida. — Syaoran rebateu com mais revolta do que pretendia. Imediatamente repreendeu-se por demonstrar suas emoções, mesmo que fosse apenas raiva, e logo a afastou.

Via certo prazer no olhar de Eriol por haver conseguido insuflá-lo, mas, para sua surpresa, não houve comentários; afinal, Eriol raramente deixava passar a oportunidade de replicar. Com um breve gesto, ele apenas convidou, apontando a cadeira diante da escrivaninha:

— Sente-se.

A primeira reação de Syaoran foi uma recusa, mas dominou sua revolta mais uma vez. Deixaria Eriol embebedar-se de poder por enquanto. Afinal, era uma situação apenas temporária.

— Muito bem, o que você quer? — ouviu-o indagar depois de um pequeno gole de uísque. — Ou será que consigo adivinhar sem que me diga?

— Talvez eu tenha vindo para comemorar suas bodas. — Syaoran ergueu as sobrancelhas, à espera de qualquer resposta.

Como se Eriol tivesse esquecido de que Tomoyo estava viva e que teria de encontrar um meio de compensar Kinomoto Sakura pela humilhação pública que a aguardava.

— Você? Teria vindo para dar-me os parabéns? Que bela piada! — o rosto de Eriol crispou-se, tornando seus bonitos traços mais duros, quase feios. Pouco depois, porém, seus músculos relaxaram e seu semblante voltou a ser normal. — Não. Acho que veio para me falar de Lansing Square. Para, na verdade, me implorar a respeito de Lansing Square.

Syaoran cerrou os dentes, sem desviar os olhos dos do irmão.

— A julgar pela confusão que acabei de testemunhar, você tem problemas maiores do que esse. Estou aqui, sim, para falar de Lansing Square, mas acho que isso pode esperar.

Era mentira, e sua mente se revolvia numa vontade imensa de sair gritando. Não, não podia esperar. Afinal, já esperara por três anos. Longos três anos, durante os quais a propriedade tinha invadido seus pensamentos e sonhos e sido sua única obsessão. A idéia de adiar sua exigência final realmente o irritava. Mas, racionalmente, tinha consciência de que sua única real esperança era manter-se firme até Eriol estar mais aberto a seus desejos. A única chance que Syaoran tinha de ganhar o prêmio era jogar com esperteza.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira, como se os anos e o ódio não o separassem do irmão.

— Não posso acreditar que Tomoyo esteja viva. — comentou, no tom mais informal que conseguiu produzir.

Eriol desviou o olhar para o nada enquanto girava o copo num círculo imaginário. O líquido âmbar, dentro dele, formou um pe queno redemoinho.

— É. O reaparecimento de minha esposa foi inesperado. Mas agora que voltou dos mortos, estou numa situação difícil, não acha?

Chocado e confuso, Syaoran tentava pensar rápido. Como Eriol podia estar tão calmo? O casamento de anos antes não fora realizado com base em amor, mas houvera sempre muita emoção. Não fazia sentido ver Eriol ali, sentado, tranqüilo, sabendo que a esposa não morrera.

Tentando parecer tão calmo quanto ele, Syaoran recostou-se no alto espaldar da cadeira.

— Uma situação difícil, de fato. — observou. — Tem no momento uma esposa e uma noiva. Isso, claro, se a tal mulher for Tomoyo.

— Não tenho dúvidas de que seja. Confio no meu informante. Logo a veremos chegar aqui.

— E como consegue ficar tão tranqüilo? — Syaoran sabia que não se comportaria assim se o caso fosse com ele.

Voltou a pensar nas afirmações de Fuutie; que o irmão não lhe parecia chocado com a novidade. Talvez Eriol tivesse tão chocado que mal conseguia raciocinar direito. Mas talvez soubesse da existência de Tomoyo antes dos acontecimentos desta noite, mesmo tendo dito o contrário. A crueldade de tal idéia era difícil de acreditar, mesmo para Syaoran. De repente, porém, Eriol riu.

— Diferente de você, meu querido irmão, consigo controlar minhas emoções. De que adiantaria entrar em pânico agora? Não... Tudo de que preciso, no momento, é um bom plano.

— Um plano... De que tipo?

Essa era a primeira vez em que conseguiam ter uma sombra de conversa decente em oito anos. Em circunstâncias normais, Eriol já teria iniciado uma briga. Syaoran começava a desconfiar de que o irmão queria algo.

— Preciso de um plano por causa de Sakura, claro. Ela ficará mal falada devido a este escândalo.

Syaoran assentiu. Pela primeira vez, desde que ela saíra da sala, ousava pensar na bela noiva de seu irmão. Sakura não reagira à notícia como a maioria de suas contemporâneas teria feito. Não desmaiara, não chorara, não ficara histérica. Tivera até coragem para rebater as palavras da mãe dele. E agora estaria livre. Não que Syaoran se importasse. A sedução que planejara para ela quando a vira pela primeira vez no terraço não incluía um coração partido.

— Por que está me dizendo isso? — perguntou com certo cuidado. Não queria revelar muito. — Nunca me confiou seus esquemas e planos. Por que agora?

Eriol preferiu ignorar a pergunta.

— Sim, o futuro de Sakura está em risco, mas o meu também está. O dinheiro que a herança dela me traria viria em muito boa hora. Bem como uma certa propriedade...

Agora, toda a atenção de Syaoran dirigia-se para o rosto e as palavras do irmão. Não percebera que sua família estava em dificuldades financeiras. Ele, com certeza, não estava. E tal idéia o fez sorrir de leve.

— Não consegue administrar sua propriedade, é? — indagou, com um erguer malicioso das sobrancelhas.

Um lampejo de raiva brilhou nos olhos de Eriol, fazendo-o preparar-se para o temperamento intempestivo que já conhecia tão bem. O temperamento que Eriol herdara do pai. Mas ele limitou-se a cerrar o punho sobre a escrivaninha e dizer:

— Admito ter feito alguns maus investimentos. Mas nosso pai... — O brilho cruel voltou-lhe aos olhos. — Ou deveria dizer meu pai fez o pior estrago sozinho.

Syaoran vacilou. Eriol sempre sentira um prazer especial em lembrá-lo de sua situação de bastardia. Era Li apenas no nome. Depois de quinze anos, Syaoran imaginava que já devia ter se acostumado a isso, mas ainda não conseguira.

Levantou-se. A conversa não o levaria a lugar algum.

— Bem, pior para você. — observou. — Espero que encontre uma forma de reparar o estrago feito aos seus cofres e à sua vida. Mas acho que cometi um erro ter vindo aqui hoje. Adeus.

Já se voltava para sair quando a voz do irmão o deteve:

— Syaoran, quero que se case com ela.

Seus passos em direção à porta pararam de pronto. Voltou-se, chocado. Eriol não saíra de trás da escrivaninha e seu rosto não demonstrava emoção alguma, mas a tensão aumentava entre ambos.

— Quem? Sakura? — Syaoran ainda não acreditava no que ouvira.

Soltou uma risada diante de um pedido tão tresloucado, embora, bem no fundo, a idéia o fizesse parar para pensar. Afinal, um casamento garantiria a presença da bonita garota em sua cama, pelo menos até que se cansasse dela. Mas não, avaliou. Não valia o sacrifício. Todos os casamentos que conhecia eram totais fracassos que só levavam à infelicidade de ambas as partes envolvidas. Casar-se com uma mulher que se julgava apaixonada por seu irmão era certeza de um desastre futuro.

— E o que, em nome de Deus, o leva a pensar que eu faria algo assim justamente por você? — Syaoran perguntou.

Eriol tornou a sorrir muito de leve.

— Eu seria um grande idiota se não percebesse o jeito como olhou para ela. — Levantou-se, agora rindo mais abertamente. — Mas como sempre gostou das minhas mulheres...

A vontade de dar uns bons murros no irmão sempre assombrara Syaoran. Chegara a dar-se essa satisfação algumas vezes, mas agora tinha idade suficiente para saber que violência física não levaria a lugar nenhum. Nem valeria a pena pelo prazer passageiro. Preferiu negar com um gesto de cabeça e explicar:

— Meu caro irmão, não preciso ouvir esse tipo de coisa. Aproveite bem a sua falência.

Mais uma vez deu as costas a Eriol, na intenção de sair, e mais uma vez a voz do irmão o deteve:

— Poderá ficar com Lansing Square.

Por alguns segundos, ele nem respirou. Sentia o coração batendo na garganta. Segurou a maçaneta com mão firme e escolheu a expressão que usava ao jogar cartas, dura, inescrutável. Devagar, controlando a respiração, voltou-se novamente.

— Como disse?

Eriol continuava impassível.

— Você ouviu bem. Estou lhe oferecendo um acordo. Quer negociar?

Syaoran considerou a idéia, ou fez que considerava, mas sua mente repetia as mesmas duas palavras sem parar: Lansing Square... Lansing Square... Seria sua! O passado revelado a ele sem ter mais de pedir permissão! O lugar responsável por sua existência seria seu! Somente seu! Mas valeria o sacrifício de um casamento? Mesmo que fosse com uma estranha tão bonita?

Voltou à cadeira que ocupara antes e tornou a sentar-se. Recostou-se, com uma expressão que fingia ser entediada.

— Essa mulher que viram pode nem ser Tomoyo. — analisou.

— O homem que a encontrou é o mesmo que descobriu a prova do desagradável caso de sua mãe. Você sabe... O caso que teve você como resultado. — Os olhos de Eriol brilharam. — Não tenho motivos para duvidar da informação.

Syaoran tombou um pouco a cabeça, como se pensasse. Dessa vez, a menção ao seu nascimento passou sem ser rechaçada com uma atitude de raiva, porque via, bem no fundo dos olhos de Eriol, que ele estava desesperado. E precisava da sua ajuda.

Era uma bela coisa de observar, avaliou. E comentou:

— Talvez acredite nesse homem porque já sabia a verdade. Talvez já soubesse que Tomoyo estava viva antes desta noite.

Uma leve palidez tomou o rosto de Eriol. Por um longo momento, pareceu lutar consigo mesmo para encontrar uma explicação ou uma negativa. Por fim, cruzou os braços e disse:

— Não lhe devo explicações. Quer negociar Lansing Square ou não? Saiba que não vou perguntar de novo.

Ele acabava de admitir que tinha, sim, certo conhecimento sobre a existência de Tomoyo antes do que acontecera nesta noite. Isso significava que vinha fazendo um papel sórdido contra Sakura e seus tutores. Uma raiva repentina e muito forte apareceu no peito de Syaoran e, pela primeira vez, sentia-se indignado não pelo mau tratamento que lhe era dispensado, mas porque se dirigia a outras pessoas. Vira a dor nos olhos de Sakura! Porém preferia deixar tais pensamentos de lado. As mentiras de Eriol não eram problema seu. Muito menos a mágoa de Sakura. Nem mesmo a conhecia.

— Quais são os termos?

Havia triunfo nos olhos de Eriol agora.

— Vai se casar com Sakura quanto antes. Ainda esta semana, se conseguirmos convencê-la. Isso ajudará a diminuir o escândalo sobre o nosso nome.

— E sobre ela. — Syaoran acrescentou, taciturno.

Não que acreditasse, por um só momento, que seu irmão, sempre tão egoísta, realmente se importasse com a moça, ainda mais se sabia que Tomoyo estava viva algum tempo. Sakura podia ter sido enganada por Eriol, mas os anos de dura experiência tinham ensinado Syaoran muito bem. Seu irmão pensava apenas em si mesmo. E, quando decidia uma coisa, quando queria algo, passava como um rolo compressor sobre quem quer que fosse sem sentir o menor remorso.

— Sim, sim. — ouviu-o murmurar, como a dispensar o pensamento sobre Sakura por completo.

— E os termos? Sim, porque eu sei que este... Acordo não deve ser assim tão simples quanto você quer fazer parecer. Se fosse apenas o caso de conseguir outro casamento, eu seria a última pessoa na face da Terra a quem você pediria ajuda.

Eriol ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse impressionado pela forma como seu irmão conseguia enxergar além de sua atitude.

— Há, claro, algumas estipulações. Quero que o dinheiro dela venha para a nossa família. Quero o dote e qualquer outra herança sobre a qual você, como marido, venha a ter controle. Mas, acima de tudo, quero a propriedade que já mencionei.

Syaoran encarou-o, pensativo. Estreitou os olhos ao indagar:

— Quer, então, que eu me case com Sakura e depois a roube?

Não que ele fosse uma figura heróica, analisou; mas havia entrelinhas que nem precisavam ser lidas. E roubar da própria esposa era um ato de tamanha canalhice que o repugnava.

— Porquê?

Eriol moveu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

— O fato é que apostei a propriedade de Sakura num jogo de cartas há algumas semanas; como estava para me tornar seu marido, apalavrei a posse ao cavalheiro para quem perdi. Pode imaginar os problemas que eu teria se tal fato viesse a público.

Syaoran assentiu; sentia-se enojado. As mentiras de seu irmão estavam tão emaranhadas umas nas outras que seria impossível encontrar o fio da meada.

— Idiota. Como pôde usar o que era dela? E como pode esperar que eu venha a fazer o mesmo?

Aquele brilho terrível tornou a aparecer nos olhos de Eriol.

— Ela não iria precisar nem do dinheiro nem da propriedade. Sei muito bem como você construiu sua... Figura neste mundo. Talvez tenha negociado através do nome de meu pai porque ninguém conhecia a verdade, mas seja o que for que tenha feito, deve estar vivendo com bastante conforto.

Syaoran abriu as palmas sobre a mesa.

— Eu jamais negociei usando o nome Li. — disse pausadamente, para que cada palavra fosse muito bem entendida. — E nunca quis fazê-lo.

— Que seja! Mas o fato é que Sakura jamais vai sentir falta do que perdeu, enquanto eu preciso muito desse valor.

De repente, tudo ficou muito claro para Syaoran. Claro e revoltante.

— Por isso ia se casar com ela, não? Apenas pela herança.

Houve um longo silêncio, durante o qual Eriol pensou bem no que responderia.

— Em parte. — disse, por fim. — E, claro, você deve ter notado quanto ela é bonita. Pena, de fato. Eu teria apreciado possuí-la.

Mesmo não tendo ainda aceitado tomar o lugar do irmão como marido de Sakura, a declaração vulgar causou uma onda de raiva protetora em Syaoran.

— E ela sabe sobre o verdadeiro motivo das suas intenções?

Eriol riu.

— Mas é claro que não! Acha que sou estúpido? Graças à colaboração dos tutores, acabei me tornando a imagem viva do que Sakura sempre procurou. E, veja bem, eles deveriam acrescentar um belo valor ao dote se conseguissem casá-la antes dos vinte e um anos. Depois de vê-la dispensar tantos pretendentes, o casal Leed acabou ficando um pouco desesperado para lhe encontrar um marido. E, quando me viu como o príncipe pelo qual estava esperando, Sakura aceitou o que eu ofereci. E, se souber o que lhe convém, meu caro, não vai abrir a boca sobre os meus motivos nesse casamento. Sakura confia em mim e, se quisermos que este plano dê certo, terá de continuar confiando cegamente.

Syaoran sentiu a boca repentinamente amarga. Sabia muito bem o que era ser o objeto das mentiras e do veneno de Eriol. E sentia compaixão por Sakura. Gostaria de dar um belo murro na cara do irmão e depois deixar o escritório, mas sabia que convinha fazer seu jogo.

— Muito bem, o que eu ganho nisso tudo? Porque, como sabe, não tenho o menor interesse em me casar. Jamais. Vou ter de desistir de muitas coisas boas se ficar com sua noiva.

Eriol revirou os olhos como se achasse o irmão um idiota.

— Eu já lhe disse que vai ficar com Lansing Square.

— Esse acordo me parece um tanto... Injusto. Não acha?

Na verdade, não era, pois Eriol não sabia o que Lansing Square escondia. Riu mais uma vez antes de regatear:

— Não seja imbecil, Syaoran. A propriedade não só vale muito, como também você anda atrás de mim para poder entrar nela há anos! Sei que possuir aquelas terras, ser o dono absoluto da casa, faria com que se sentisse... Legítimo. A sociedade pode não saber que é um bastardo, mas você sabe. E isso o consome.

— Graças a você.

— Graças à sua mãe! Mas, independente de quem se deva ou não culpar, não pense que a sua indiferença à minha oferta me atinge. Sei que quer Lansing Square. Resta saber quanto. Porque... Se não aceitar minha proposta, não vai sequer olhar para essa propriedade, muito menos colocar os pés nela.

Syaoran assentiu, vendo, mais uma vez, no rosto do irmão, a expressão de seu pai. Shang também gostava de usar de ameaças.

— Entendo.

— E mais do que isso, meu caro irmão: pretendo vender Lansing Square e tenho todo o direito de fazê-lo, como bem sabe. Já recebi ofertas por ela.

— Eu mesmo já lhe disse que a compraria de você. E pelo dobro do preço.

— Eu sei, mas não vou vender a você. Na verdade, vou vender ao cavalheiro que já me fez uma boa oferta e me disse que pretende pôr tudo abaixo. Vai destruir tudo, inclusive o que há lá dentro; que você tanto quer. — Com um sorriso irônico, Eriol cruzou os braços, recostando-se à cadeira. — Muito bem, o que vai ser, então? Aceita minha proposta e fica com Lansing Square ou perde tudo de vez?

Syaoran olhava para o irmão com ódio contido. Gostaria de poder rir e abandoná-lo ao escândalo e à falência. Mas duas coisas o impediam: a necessidade de aceitar o que lhe era oferecido e, admitindo ou não, o que vira no rosto de Sakura ao fechar a porta do escritório diante dela. Havia tanta dor em seus olhos! Uma dor que ele mesmo sentira muitas vezes. _Dor... Da perda._ as o grande problema era... Casar-se. Jamais pensara a respeito. Não com seu segredo de bastardia e com o conhecimento prévio de quanto uma união podia tornar-se maligna e distorcida. Sua mãe se envolvera numa união sem amor com um homem a quem desprezava. E, numa noite de bebedeira, acabara admitindo que desejava ver-se livre de tudo aquilo, que um dia sonhara em estar com o verdadeiro pai de Syaoran. Mas esses sonhos estavam aprisionados por uma aliança de casamento. Fora essa a única coisa que ela lhe dissera sobre seu verdadeiro pai; e bastara.

Syaoran jurara jamais cair era tal armadilha. Em Londres, gozava de toda liberdade que poderia sonhar. Suas amantes sabiam que de nada adiantaria tentar reclamar seu coração. E, se alguma tentava, ele acabava com o caso de imediato e nunca mais a procurava. Suas noites eram intensas e absolutamente sem rédea alguma. Não tinha responsabilidade por ninguém. Se seu coração mudasse de interesse, ninguém se feria. Nem ele próprio, nem a mulher que estava, no momento, ocupando sua cama. E a idéia de desistir de tal estilo de vida aborrecia-o. No entanto a idéia de descobrir a verdade que tanto procurava em seu passado era tentadora demais.

Afinal, o que era uma esposa? Sakura não o escolhera, não havia amor a ser perdido entre ambos. Desde que deixasse bem claro que pretendia continuar livre emocionalmente e permitir a ela igual liberdade, assim não se magoaria. Até que se cansasse de Sakura, poderia levá-la para a cama. Mas, tinha que admitir, sentia grande atração por ela. Na verdade, uma atração bem mais fonte do que sentira por outras mulheres. As vantagens em aceitar a proposta do irmão pareciam-lhe bem maiores do que as des vantagens.

Os seus termos de acordo são bastante razoáveis que acabou concordando.

— Sakura aceitará?

Eriol assentiu.

— Falarei com ela ainda esta noite. E, quando eu terminar, acreditará estar se casando para o bem de todos os envolvidos no caso. É fácil lidar com o que ela quer e precisa.

Mais uma vez, Syaoran sentiu nojo das atitudes do irmão. Eriol era um mestre da manipulação. Não duvidava de que ele convenceria Sakura. Mas não era assim que queria começar uma vida com ela. Se seu casamento tivesse de ser construído sobre uma fraude, pelo menos queria que as perdas fossem suas.

— Não. — rebateu. — Sakura, agora, é minha. Não quero que continue manipulando-a. Vou cuidar do caso a meu modo. E só falarei com ela amanhã. Afinal, já teve problemas demais por um só dia.

Eriol deu de ombros e levantou-se.

— Que seja, então. Mas devo avisá-lo de que Sakura pode parecer uma frágil criatura, mas, na realidade, é uma batalhadora. Terá de mantê-la em rédea curta.

— Na verdade, desde que a vi, percebi que não é frágil. — Syaoran chegou à porta e dirigiu um último olhar a Eriol. — E, se é uma batalhadora, deve ser mais do meu tipo e jamais seria do seu. Um par perfeito para mim, meu irmão, não para você.

Saiu, então, encaminhando-se pelo corredor largo. Porém quanto mais distante ficava de Eriol, mais as próprias palavras reverberavam em seus ouvidos. Podia entender uma batalhadora. Mas a idéia de encontrar o par perfeito ainda o assustava.

(...)

Sakura puxou o xale de lã sobre os ombros ao inclinar-se na amurada do terraço para apreciar melhor a paisagem de inverno. Havia neve nas colinas e nas árvores, deixando tudo com um ar tranqüilo e agradável. Teria gostado ainda mais do que via caso sua alma não estivesse tão inquieta. Não conseguia deixar de pensar na notícia trazida na noite anterior. Como a esposa de Eriol podia estar viva? E o que isso significaria em sua vida? Mesmo contrariada, era obrigada a admitir que havia um fundo de verdade no que seus tutores tinham dito. Quando o fato se tornasse público, ela estaria com sérios problemas na sociedade; talvez até malfalada para sempre.

— Está tão frio! — queixou-se Fuutie, fechando a porta do ter raço atrás de si. Abotoou o casaco pesado e se aproximou. — Mesmo com um frio assim, você está sempre aqui fora. Por quê?

Com os olhos ainda na vasta extensão coberta pela neve, Sakura respondeu:

— Ajuda-me a pensar. — E, com um sorriso suave, olhou para Fuutie, agora a seu lado, completando: — Clareia minhas idéias.

A irmã de Eriol tocou-lhe de leve o braço.

— Sei que tem muito em que pensar. E lamento tanto... Queria muito tê-la como cunhada.

— Eu também.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Fuutie. E Sakura percebeu que, nos seus, passava-se o mesmo. Era filha única e Fuutie poderia ter sido uma verdadeira irmã. Agora, perderia também isso. Não lhe parecia justo.

— A mulher que se acredita ser Tomoyo deve chagar amanhã. — observou Fuutie, olhando para longe.

— Eriol parece acreditar piamente tratar-se da sua esposa. E, se for de fato verdade, terei de me sentir feliz por ele, mesmo que esse retorno acabe por alterar meu futuro de maneira radical. Eriol a amava tanto!

Fuutie encarou-a, parecendo chocada.

— Bem... Eles... Tinham um relacionamento... Interessante. Mas... Esqueça. Não é com meu irmão que estou preocupada, e sim com você.

Sakura olhou-a, surpreendia-a que, mesmo com a amizade que as unia, Fuutie se preocupasse tanto assim com ela, e não com Eriol. Afinal, era seu irmão...

— O que pretende fazer? — Fuutie indagou.

A pergunta não era fácil de responder. Pensara nisso boa parte da noite.

— Não sei ainda. Pelo visto, estou... Arruinada socialmente. Clow deixou isso muito claro.

— Sabe por que estão dizendo isso, não? Querem protegê-la. Vai ser um escândalo.

— Os Leed concordam com sua mãe. Querem que eu me case com outro quanto antes. Kaho já está preparando uma lista de possíveis pretendentes.

Pensar em se casar com outro era torturante para Sakura. Passara três anos procurando por alguém que se encaixasse no padrão masculino que ela criara. Queria um marido que não precisasse da sua fortuna. E queria também que ele fosse um amigo, não um homem por quem pudesse vir a se apaixonar. Não pretendia ficar cega de paixão e ter esperanças vãs no amor. Já vira o estrago que sentimentos assim fortes podiam causar.

Li Eriol encaixava-se no perfil com perfeição. Desde que o conhecera, ele fizera e dissera tudo que Sakura considerava certo. E ela não vacilou ao aceitar seu pedido de casamento. Mas o futuro agora se perdera. Havia apenas incertezas; exatamente o que mais desejara evitar.

— Casar-se depressa não é tão ruim assim. — Fuutie comentou, de repente, como se estivesse pensando a respeito.

— Oh, não diga isso!

— Sakura, não vai querer acabar como eu, vai? Sozinha! Se não fizer algo agora para diminuir o problema, é o que acontecerá.

— Sempre achei que ficar sem relacionamento algum não fosse tão ruim assim. Não ter que dar satisfações a ninguém, não desapontar outra pessoa...

— Ninguém para abraçar quando quiser ser tocada. — Fuutie completou com amargura. Havia dor em seus olhos.

— Oh, Fuutie...

Sakura ia abraçar a amiga quando as portas duplas do terraço se abriram e, de imediato, uma sensação de plenitude a tomou. Já não havia pensamentos nem emoções dentro de si. Apenas a consciência muito firme da presença de Li Syaoran. A sensação que ele tinha era de que interrompia algo importante, mas, mesmo assim, caminhou para o terraço, deixando o conforto quente da casa. O que estava prestes a fazer era importante talvez, na verdade, estivesse vivendo um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida.

Sentiu o estômago apertar-se ao pensar nisso. Uma casa valeria tanto? Não. Mas o passado sim. A verdade, sim.

Com um sorriso falso, encaminhou-se para as duas mulheres. Sakura tinha se afastado dois passos ao vê-lo. Mas havia algo em seus olhos, uma espécie de calor na frieza verde de suas pupilas, que retirava todo e qualquer nervosismo de dentro de Syaoran e preenchia-o de desejo.

Com dificuldade, deixou de olhá-la e encarou a irmã. O rosto de Fuutie se iluminou ao abraçá-lo. Syaoran retribuiu o carinho com generosidade. Ao se separar de sua família, a falta da irmã foi o que mais o atormentara. As cartas que ela escrevia sempre tinham sido um grande conforto.

— Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui! — Fuutie murmurou. — Sei quanto é difícil para você.

Sim, ela sabia; vira tudo que se passara em casa. Chegara até mesmo a tentar protegê-lo, prejudicando-se por isso. Syaoran desejava que Fuutie tivesse encontrado a própria felicidade. Mas, por algum motivo, ela não se casara, permanecendo bonita como sempre fora, porém solitária. Voltou-se para Sakura surpreendeu-a olhando-o com admiração. Era como se ela não acreditasse no que via. De repente, corou e baixou o olhar.

— Preciso falar com Sakura a sós. — Syaoran disse à irmã.

Fuutie encontrou-lhe o olhar, sem entender. Mas uma espécie de comunicação muda passou entre ambos, e Syaoran teve a impressão de que ela já sabia do teor da conversa.

— Sim, claro... — Fuutie tentou sorrir, olhando para a amiga. — Venha falar comigo depois, se quiser.

— Claro. Olhe, se não puder ter você como cunhada e irmã, terei prazer em tê-la apenas como amiga.

Fuutie, então, ajeitou a saia e se retirou. Assim que sua irmã desapareceu dentro da casa, Syaoran voltou-se para Sakura, vendo que ela se afastara ainda mais pelo terraço. Ao que parecia, teria de persegui-la se quisesse torná-la sua. E tal idéia não lhe era completamente desagradável. Seguiu-a. Tratava-se de um negócio, nada mais, repetia para si mesmo. Precisaria apenas de tato.

— Sinto se as interrompi. — começou.

Mantinha certa distância, mas sentia o perfume que emanava de Sakura e que o seduzia. Era incrível como seu corpo reagia à presença dela. Estava tenso, quase como se fosse tocado por Sakura. Notou que ela arriscava um olhar para vê-lo.

— Fuutie apenas dizia o que os meus tutores ficaram repetindo sem parar.

Com um sorriso, Syaoran aproximou-se mais. Sakura se contraía, mas agora não se afastou. E chegou a erguer os olhos diretamente para o rosto dele.

— Deve ser difícil para você. — Syaoran murmurou.

Uma vontade imperiosa de tocá-la o perturbava, mas se conteve. Ainda não era o momento. Nada ganharia com isso, exceto o prazer de sentir-lhe a pele, que lhe parecia suave como seda.

— Eu... Gostaria que ontem à noite tivesse me dito quem era.

A voz macia, baixa, foi suficiente para fazer o sangue de Syaoran se aquecer.

— Eu também.

Um pesado silêncio os uniu. Havia emoções brincando no ver de dos olhos dela, embora Syaoran não conseguisse discerni-las. Talvez dor, uma pitada de raiva e algo mais... Calor, paixão, que o acendia, enchendo-o de um desejo absurdo, forte. Mas o vento frio do inverno obrigou-o a pensar na realidade e o fez dar um passo atrás. Pigarreou antes de dizer:

— Parece que está numa situação muito difícil. — Uma inesperada falta de controle o tomou. Tentou escondê-la. Ainda não estava pronto a partilhar tal fraqueza. — Mas acho que posso ajudá-la a resolver.

As emoções todas de Sakura concentraram-se numa só: **raiva**.

— Imagino por que todos, incluindo um completo estranho, sintam-se impelidos a me dizer quanto estou... Encrencada. — Séria, ela dissera a última palavra sem elegância alguma, de propósito. — Não é minha culpa que Li Tomoyo esteja viva! Não é culpa de ninguém, aliás. Estou até feliz por essa pobre mulher estar de volta. Sua morte foi muito difícil para Eriol.

Syaoran meneou a cabeça; se ao menos ela suspeitasse da verdade, de que seu adorado noivo mentira para ela... Podia imaginar sua reação, se descobrisse o que Eriol esperava desse casamento: engordar seus cofres, apesar de saber que a esposa ainda estava viva. Não haveria mais aquela compaixão pelos sentimentos de Eriol nos olhos de Sakura. Mesmo agora, Syaoran não tinha certeza se era compaixão a mais forte emoção dentro dela. Não podia estar feliz pelo retorno de Tomoyo, que estragaria todos os seus planos para o futuro, que afastaria o homem de quem gostava o suficiente para aceitar seu pedido de casamento. Esse último pensamento provocou um gosto amargo na boca de Syaoran. Mas preferiu deixá-lo de lado e continuar com o que devia fazer.

— Tem razão em dizer que nada disso é sua culpa. — concordou. — Mas aconteceu e há preocupações a considerar. Há outras pessoas envolvidas além de você. Haverá uma... Mancha sobre o nome da minha família se o caso não for resolvido de uma forma mais... Direta.

Sakura tombou um pouco a cabeça para observar:

— Eu tinha uma certa impressão de que você não se importasse tanto assim com a sua família.

Syaoran encarou-a, sério.

— Quem lhe disse isso? Eriol?

— Não. Mas não sou tola. Sei compreender o que vejo. Eu e Eriol namoramos há um ano e estamos noivos há três meses. Você quase não foi mencionado nesse tempo todo. Eu mal sabia da sua existência até nos encontrarmos aqui mesmo, neste terraço.

Ela era esperta, com certeza. Não seria facilmente manipulada como Eriol sugerira. Mas, como ele nunca reconhecia a força nas outras pessoas e via apenas as fraquezas que podia explorar... Syaoran percebia quanto começava a gostar de Sakura e de seu raciocínio, de sua coragem e honestidade. E o fato de ela ser uma das mais bonitas mulheres que já conhecera só vinha melhorar ainda mais a situação. Especialmente assim, com a neve como pano de fundo, com seus cabelos ruivos, os olhos verdes brilhantes, o rosado das faces... Era como uma rainha saída do frio, de seus domínios gelados para encontrar-se com ele ali, naquele terraço.

Estavam tão próximos agora... E havia um brilho novo nos olhos de Sakura, um brilho que parecia querer dizer muito. Syaoran não queria acreditar; não seria possível. Mas era desejo, sim, como o seu próprio, que reconhecia naqueles olhos. E a sensação dele era de que, se a tocasse, Sakura se derreteria. Mas não podia fazê-lo; pelo menos, não por enquanto. Quando a tocasse, seria por causa de um envolvimento maior entre ambos, e não porque simplesmente tivesse perdido o controle.

— Sabe o que vou lhe propor, não? — indagou, em voz bem baixa, fitando-a com seu olhar firme, intenso.

— Não.

— Sabe sim.

Agora, havia uma ponta de desespero surgindo em Sakura.

— Mas nem sabemos se essa mulher que está vindo para cá é quem diz ser!

Tal afirmação, dita quase como um apelo, atingiu o coração de Syaoran. Seu irmão tinha usado Sakura da forma mais vil possível. Usara a vontade dela de começar vida nova com o homem que escolhera; usara a ambição de seus tutores legais! Syaoran tinha de compensar tal comportamento; ainda não sabia como o faria de fato, mas estava decidido.

— Eriol acredita ter provas incontestáveis. — afirmou, sabendo que a feria ainda mais. — A vinda de Tomoyo é mais uma forma lidade do que um teste. Precisamos estar preparados para o fato de que ela está, sim, viva.

Por fim, sem conseguir se dominar por mais tempo, Syaoran ergueu a mão e acariciou de leve o rosto de Sakura. Por segundos, ela permitiu tal proximidade, mas depois se afastou.

— Não. Não deve fazer isso! Sou noiva de seu irmão.

As palavras podiam ser um protesto, mas o olhar, não. Gostava do toque de Syaoran, do calor que seu corpo irradiava. E queria-o, bem no fundo de seu coração, de uma forma que fora ensinada a ignorar, a controlar. E viu-o tornar a aproximar-se, sorrindo.

— Um homem casado não pode estar noivo, minha flor.

— Não me chame assim. — As mãos dela tremiam tanto quanto sua voz.

— Por que não? Eu gosto... E lhe cai bem. — Mais uma vez, ele tocou-lhe o rosto. E, agora, Sakura não se afastou. — Mas prometo que só vou chamá-la assim quando estivermos a sós, está bem? Quando estivermos na cama.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, surpresa.

— Jamais partilharemos uma cama! — rebateu, porém o protesto saiu fraco.

— Não?

Com um movimento suave e seguro, Syaoran inclinou a cabeça e tomou-lhe os lábios. Mesmo sem fugir, Sakura pareceu chocada e não correspondeu de imediato. Mas isso era parte do desafio, ele sabia. Insistiu no beijo, até sentir que ela entreabria os lábios, e passou a explorar-lhe a boca com cuidado, com suavidade. Haveria tempo, mais tarde, para voracidade. Por fim, com um gemido, Sakura segurou-lhe as mangas e tentou retribuir o beijo. E tal reação causou uma emoção tão forte em Syaoran que quase a fez fracassar. O controle que mantivera até então desapareceu. Teve de ser muito forte para afastar-se.

— Você vai ser minha esposa. — sussurrou, junto aos lábios dela.

Os olhos de Sakura, num misto de lágrimas e desejo, fixavam-no.

— Não...

— Vai, sim.

— Não posso.

— Por que não?

— Porque você não... Não é...

A compreensão antecipada do que ela ia dizer atingiu-o como um balde de água gelada.

— Quem? — Soltou-a e passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Eriol?

Sakura ia responder, apesar de confusa, mas as portas do terraço se abriram e o homem que acabara de ser mencionado apareceu, interrompendo-os. Sakura o olhou cheia de culpa. Acabara de beijar o irmão de seu noivo! Pior do que isso: gostara! Adorara! Havia em todo seu corpo uma vontade infernal de continuar o que haviam parado!

Uma sensação ruim tomou Sakura; Syaoran tinha razão: Eriol não era mais seu noivo. E tinha a terrível impressão de que ele sabia da oferta que Syaoran fizera para tomar seu lugar. Poderia até estar por trás desse arranjo, muito embora, com certeza, não estivesse por atrás da paixão daquele beijo... Olhou para os lábios de Syaoran. Como podiam tê-la deixado assim, sentindo-se tão... Má? E aqueles cabelos castanhos, mais compridos do que a decência mandava, aqueles olhos devastadores, e os traços sensuais de todo o rosto? Oh, Li Syaoran era a própria visão do pecado!

(...)

— Então, conversaram... — Eriol insinuou.

— Sim. — Syaoran olhou-a, como a mais pura das criaturas.

— Não podem estar falando a sério. — Sakura protestou, percebendo que, de fato, tudo havia sido arranjado pelos dois.

— Sakura, tenho certeza de que este acordo serviria muito bem a todas as pessoas envolvidas no caso. — Eriol explicou, com seu costumeiro tom complacente.

Decepcionada, ela o olhava. Ali estava seu amigo, o homem em quem aprendera a confiar e que parecia não compreender sua oposição a um novo casamento, apressado, arranjado. E ele devia ter falado com o irmão a respeito, sem consultá-la!

— Então, mandou Syaoran aqui. Quer que eu me case com ele!

— Não. — Eriol tomou-a pelas mãos, mas já não lhe transmitia a segurança de antes. — Eu não gostaria que isso estivesse acontecendo, mas, uma vez que está, quero que você esteja protegida. Quero também cumprir meu dever.

— E como esta... Armação poderia me proteger? — Sakura retirou as mãos, irritada. — Nosso noivado foi anunciado no The Times e já tivemos tantas festas em Londres e aqui que perdi a conta! Seja o que for que você faça, todos saberão que sua mulher voltou dos mortos! Saberão que fui colocada de lado e deixada para seu irmão!

Syaoran sorriu de leve.

— Ninguém está deixando ninguém de lado. E, acredite o fato de eu ser irmão de Eriol é apenas uma das inúmeras facetas da minha personalidade.

Mesmo zangada, Sakura sentiu vontade de rir da observação. Li Syaoran não era apenas absurdamente atraente, mas também um desafio. Não parecia ter decoro algum. Não era o momento de fazer uma brincadeira para aliviar-lhe a tensão, e, ainda assim...

Eriol encarou-o como se também achasse suas palavras impróprias.

— Vamos dar explicações. Podemos agir como se você fosse se casar com Syaoran o tempo todo; diremos que tudo não passou de um grande mal-entendido.

Sakura encarou Eriol, incrédula. Achava-a idiota, por acaso? Achava toda a sociedade londrina idiota também?

Respirando fundo diante da falta de tato do irmão, Syaoran empurrou-o de leve e tomou a palavra, segurando Sakura pelos ombros e lançando, com isso, uma onda de calor por todo seu corpo.

— Todos, obviamente, saberão da verdade. Mas, se você se casar comigo, manterá a proteção do nome Li. Minha proteção. Vamos enfrentar a maré com o apoio da minha família e de pessoas que... — Ele sorriu ao completar: — ... Me devem.

Syaoran a soltou, fazendo-a sentir um frio repentino. E, passando a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados, completou:

— Se tratarmos do caso da melhor maneira, haverá uma ferida, mas nenhuma cicatriz.

Sakura voltou-se para Eriol ainda uma vez, na esperança de que ele mudasse de idéia. Mas havia uma expressão de alívio no rosto dele, pois acreditava ser essa a melhor solução para si próprio. Tudo o que precisava fazer era passá-la ao irmão e safar-se da confusão, estando livre para lidar com o retorno da esposa. Muito conveniente.

Eriol olhou-a, tentou sorrir e disse apenas:

— Vai ser difícil vê-la com meu irmão.

Sakura negou de leve com um gesto de cabeça. Nunca haviam tido o tipo de relacionamento que tornasse difícil a ele vê-la com outro. Tinham trocado beijos suaves, rápidos, em nada parecidos com o beijo que Syaoran lhe dera havia pouco. E esse era, exatamente, o grande problema: uma paixão assim era o que ela menos queria na vida.

— Será o melhor a fazer. — Syaoran afirmou, fazendo-a encará-lo. Havia gentileza em seus olhos, e isso a tocou. — Para todos.

— Não... Não está realmente, me pedindo, está? — Sakura conseguiu murmurar. — Na verdade, nenhum de vocês está.

E, para seu desespero, ambos negaram.

— Muito bem, então por que fingir? Já decidiram por mim, não é? Pois bem! Cuidem de tudo! E eu farei o que acharem melhor.

Com essas palavras magoadas, ela se voltou e entrou na casa, deixando-os. Mas, ao cruzar o umbral da porta, cometeu o erro de virar o rosto para trás. Syaoran a estava olhando com tamanha intensidade que quase a fez colar-se ali mesmo, no chão. Mas Sakura forçou-se a fechar a porta; e depois, mais segura, encostou-se nela. Agora que a decisão estava tomada, uma coisa ficara-lhe bem clara: teria de se esforçar ao máximo para proteger o coração. Syaoran era exatamente o tipo de homem que poderia cegá-la para tudo o mais que não fosse ele próprio; poderia partir-lhe o coração, magoá-la para sempre. E estava disposta a não permitir que isso acontecesse.

**...CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Previsão do próximo capítulo: **16/12/14**.

Até a próxima _loves_,


	2. CAPÍTULO II

_Essa história não me pertence. Estou somente postando-a no universo de CardCaptor Sakura._

* * *

><p><strong>Paixão Escandalosa<strong>,

* * *

><p>— Não entendo por que minha presença seja necessária — disse Syaoran. — A chegada de Tomoyo deveria ser um momento particular entre ela e Eriol.<p>

Sua mãe foi a única pessoa na sala a prestar atenção à sua observação; olhou-o com uma expressão que parecia pedir silêncio, voltando depois a apertar as mãos uma na outra.

Syaoran ergueu os olhos, aborrecido, depois fitou Sakura. E, para sua surpresa, ela o fixava com uma expressão que parecia concordar com ele e demonstrar sua irritação por partilharem do mesmo sentimento sobre o assunto.

E Syaoran, mais uma vez, sorriu-lhe maliciosamente. _Sim, seria interessante domá-la_, pensou. _Mal podia esperar._

Apesar de nunca deixar de ter belas mulheres em sua cama, no último ano fizera más escolhas, reconhecia. Todas muito lindas, cheias de amor para dar, experientes, mas incapazes de manter seu interesse por muito tempo. Às vezes até o segundo encontro. Seria, de fato, muito agradável ensinar os mistérios do amor à sua futura esposa.

E se perdesse o interesse por ela também? Bem, então seu casamento seria igual à maioria dos que havia em Londres. Precisava apenas deixar bem claro os limites desse casamento para não haver sofrimento depois. Poderia fazer isso nesse mesmo dia, mais tarde, e depois beijar Sakura até deixá-la trêmula e entregue. A porta da sala se abriu, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos. O mordomo de Eriol entrou, inclinou-se de leve diante da família reunida e anunciou:

— Lady Li.

Pela palidez de seu rosto, era claro que acreditava ter visto sua ex-patroa. E, se Syaoran tinha, ainda, alguma dúvida, ela desapareceu quando a viu entrar com sua costumeira altivez.

Houve um suspiro coletivo, Tomoyo não mudara em nada desde sua suposta morte. Tinha ainda seus belíssimos e fartos cabelos violetas, os mesmos vibrantes olhos azuis e aquele toque cruel na boca, como se risse de todos ao seu redor. Syaoran sabia, por experiência própria, o que esse sorriso significava.

— Oh, mereço a saudação de toda a família em peso! — ironizou Tomoyo, olhando para todos. Parou em Eriol e sorriu ainda mais. — Eriol! Não tem nada a me dizer? Afinal, estive morta por tanto tempo!

Eriol adiantou-se e a expressão de seu rosto era tensa, quase desesperada. Syaoran não pôde deixar de reprovar com um leve gesto de cabeça; apesar de tudo, o relacionamento do casal parecia querer voltar de pronto ao que fora antes. Cheio de paixão, mas difícil, fosse no quarto ou nas discussões acaloradas, acontecidas mesmo diante de outras pessoas.

Sempre observara esse relacionamento com interesse, incapaz de fascinar-se. Pelo menos, até o momento em que Tomoyo aparecera em sua cama, na sua casa de Londres.

Teria ficado tentado por ela? Sim! Um homem normal ficaria, com certeza, diante de tanta sensualidade. Mas os beijos de Tomoyo tinham sido amargos e o afastaram. Mesmo assim, o desastre acontecera quando Eriol os descobrira juntos. Qualquer esperança de um bom relacionamento com seu irmão tinha desaparecido naquela noite, abatido contra as rochas do mar, como o navio em que Tomoyo supostamente deveria se encontrar algumas semanas depois.

A proximidade dos eventos o fazia pensar agora. Fora por isso que ela se escondera por quase dois anos? Fizera o mundo acreditar que estava morta? Eriol a teria ameaçado de alguma forma, e a falsa morte servira melhor do que seu castigo alternativo? Afinal, que papel ele, Syaoran, desempenhara nessa armação de seu irmão e de sua cunhada?

— Tomoyo — Eriol murmurou, estendendo a mão para tocá-la. Mas ela foi mais rápida e, aproximando-se, beijou-o com força na boca.

Sakura virou o rosto, enquanto Syaoran franzia a testa. Era-lhe impossível deixar de perceber que, no fim das contas, não passava da segunda alternativa que ela agora tinha. Uma alternativa apenas, não uma escolha. E isso o incomodava. E quis, de repente, fazê-la esquecer qualquer emoção que pudesse sentir em relação a seu irmão.

Depois do beijo, Tomoyo sorriu.

— Delicioso, como sempre — comentou, sem pudor.

Eriol tomou-a pelo braço e a levou até Yelan, que empalidecera.

— Tomoyo, onde, em nome de Deus, você esteve? — perguntou-lhe.

— Como vai, mamãe? — Tomoyo indagou, sarcástica. — E você, Fuutie? Ainda solteira e vivendo sob o nosso teto?

Fuutie prendeu a respiração por uma fração de segundo.

— Por favor, diga que se esqueceu de quem era — disse-lhe. — Diga que não fez de propósito. Que não nos deixou passar por tanto sofrimento enquanto estava bem viva!

— Continua direta, pelo que vejo, cunhada! — Tomoyo olhou para o marido e sorriu mais uma vez.

Syaoran poderia jurar que Eriol sentia vontade de vomitar. Estaria esperando que a esposa revelasse seus segredos? Porém mantinha-se em curioso silêncio.

— Tomoyo, onde você esteve? — Yelan insistiu, já recobrando a firmeza, agora que o choque do primeiro momento passara.

Tomoyo olhou ainda uma vez para Eriol antes de explicar:

— Como sabem, nosso casamento estava... Falindo. Eu planejava uma visita à Espanha, para visitar amigos, e, ao chegar ao porto de Londres, havia dois navios seguindo para o Continente. Eu deveria embarcar em um deles, mas quando vi que as acomodações eram de segunda classe, decidi mudar.

— E quando soube que o outro navio estava desaparecido e todos a bordo considerados mortos, por que, em nome de Deus, não nos mandou notícias? — Fuutie interferiu, sem muita paciência.

Tomoyo hesitava e Syaoran, percebendo isso, observou Eriol com mais atenção. Ele apenas observava o interrogatório, sem emoção no semblante, como se esperasse que as explicações acabassem por ser aceitas como normais.

— Eu pretendia deixar Eriol sofrer por algum tempo e depois voltar — Tomoyo respondeu, dando de ombros.

Sakura censurou com um leve aceno de cabeça, desaprovando a atitude. Syaoran percebeu sua reação e avaliou que, se ela suspeitasse, como ele, que Eriol soubera o tempo todo sobre a mentira, não estaria mostrando tanta compaixão assim por seu ex-noivo.

— Mas a vida na Espanha mostrou-se tão interessante! — Tomoyo prosseguiu. — Eu podia fazer o que queria, quando queria e com quem queria! E nunca pensei em escrever ou em voltar. Até ouvir, por intermédio de um detetive que contratei para vigiar Eriol, que meu marido pretendia casar-se novamente.

Agora, ela se voltou para Syaoran e Sakura. Seus olhos pareciam em chamas.

— Imagino, mocinha, que você seja a garota com quem meu marido iria se casar.

Sakura apenas engoliu em seco, sem demonstrar fraqueza. Syaoran lembrou-se de como seu irmão a descrevera. Uma batalhadora. Ao que parecia, estava prestes a constatar se era verdade.

— Sim, sou eu — Sakura respondeu, encarando Tomoyo.

Como não estava acostumada a ser enfrentada, esta cerrou um pouco os olhos, onde a raiva brilhava.

— Talvez, se houvesse se preocupado mais com seu marido e com a família dele, não teria ouvido notícias assim tão ruins — Sakura completou. — Eriol sofreu muito por sua causa; ninguém deveria ser forçado a passar o que ele passou.

— Oh, é mesmo, Eriol? — Tomoyo encarou o marido. — Sofreu tanto assim?

Ele pigarreou, sentindo-se desconfortável.

— Nosso noivado foi desfeito — Sakura prosseguiu. Olhou para Syaoran e levou a mão à dobra de seu braço, aquecendo-o de imediato.

Tomoyo abriu a boca e começou a rir.

— Não me diga que... — começou. — Você e Syaoran?!

Ele sorriu e colocou a mão sobre a de Sakura.

— Sim, Tomoyo. — E olhou para Sakura com encantamento, apenas para acirrar a raiva de Eriol e da cunhada. — Afinal, algo de bom adveio da sua farsa. E estou contente por você ter retornado... Sã e salva.

— Bem, estou surpresa que tenha aceitado as sobras de seu irmão. Novamente.

Sakura soltou-se do braço de Syaoran, chocada. Ia proferir uma série de impropérios contra Tomoyo, mas ele se colocou entre as duas, para evitar a guerra aberta. Tocou novamente o braço de Sakura e sentiu-a estremecer, no primeiro sinal de fraqueza que demonstrava.

— Vamos nos casar — disse para Tomoyo. — De agora em diante, agiremos como se o noivado entre Eriol e Sakura nunca tivesse existido. Todos nós. Em público e em particular.

Para seu alívio, Eriol assentiu de leve, concordando. Só restava fazer com que sua esposa agisse da mesma forma.

— E agora, minha noiva e eu vamos tomar um pouco de ar puro. Imagino que você e Tomoyo queiram alguns momentos a sós, Eriol. Boa tarde, então.

Syaoran ainda olhou para a mãe e a irmã antes de sair com Sakura. Mas, enquanto se dirigiam ao terraço, começou a imaginar de onde viria aquela sensação de proteção que o invadia com tamanha força. E aonde o levaria, se a deixasse guiar seus atos.

Mesmo tentando controlar os batimentos selvagens do coração, Sakura não conseguia, pois sentia a mão de Syaoran em sua costa, levando-a para o terraço onde tinham se visto pela primeira vez. E se beijado também.

E, apesar de tensa por estar a sós com ele ali novamente, sabia que era bem melhor do que suportar a terrível Tomoyo Li. Se, ao menos, ela tivesse dado uma boa explicação para o que fizera! Mas nem se importava com a preocupação e a dor que causara! Sakura jamais imaginara que a primeira esposa de Eriol fosse tão fria, tão cruel.

Agora, afastando-se de Syaoran para apoiar-se no parapeito de pedra, as palavras de Tomoyo voltavam à sua mente. Ela dissera que Syaoran ficava, pela segunda vez, com os restos do irmão... Como assim? Eriol já estivera envolvido com as parceiras amo rosas de Syaoran? Talvez até mesmo a própria Tomoyo?

Olhou para ele. Isso seria, de fato, importante? Afinal, só vinha reforçar o que já imaginava. Que Syaoran era uma ameaça se o deixasse chegar perto demais.

— Obrigada por me trazer aqui para fora — Sakura disse, voltando a olhar para a neve que cobria tudo.

— Foi uma situação difícil para todos — respondeu ele, com suavidade.

— Eu... Não esperava que ela fosse assim.

Syaoran guardou silêncio por algum tempo, como se analisasse o que Sakura acabava de dizer, e então comentou:

— Tomoyo sempre foi assim. O tempo que passou fora, obviamente, não a mudou. Gosta de competir e de criar situações constrangedoras.

Sakura percebia quanto ele se mostrava aborrecido. Seu semblante estava sério e apenas mostrava sinais de compaixão quando a olhava.

— Não gosta dela — ousou afirmar. A resposta que ele lhe daria seria uma oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor. Mas sabia que era perigoso envolver-se em sua vida ainda mais do que já estava envolvida. Mesmo assim, ansiava pela resposta.

Syaoran sorriu.

— Como você observou com tanta sagacidade, não gosto muito de ninguém da minha família. Com exceção de minha irmã.

— Então... Por que vai se casar comigo? Se não se importa com eles, por que proteger-lhes o nome?

— Bem... É o meu nome também.

Sakura ia dizer algo, mas ele se aproximou, e ela simplesmente parou de pensar para apenas olhá-lo.

— Não importam os motivos; importa que nos casaremos amanhã. Já cuidei da licença especial e fiz os arranjos finais.

Sakura sentiu o coração se acelerar.

— Assim tão depressa?

— Estávamos apenas esperando pela confirmação de que Tomoyo estava viva, não? E ela está. Quanto antes nos casarmos, mais rápido todos se esquecerão do escândalo. O escândalo de Eriol e Tomoyo é outra história. Acho que a família jamais vai se recuperar dele.

Havia lágrimas formando-se nos olhos de Sakura. Chegara a sonhar em escapar dessa situação; achara que algo poderia acontecer para mudar o inevitável. Mas agora que Syaoran dissera que iriam se casar no dia seguinte, a realidade batia na sua porta. Em vinte e quatro horas, seria Sakura Li. Mas não teria a vida que planejara para esse nome. Não haveria a segurança, o companheirismo... Haveria apenas incertezas e uma paixão que ela nem desejava e da qual nem precisava.

Passou as mãos pela neve fofa de cima da amurada. As luvas finas deixavam passar o frio. Porém queria senti-lo para perceber também a realidade. A neve, bela e suave, podia ferir; Syaoran Li também.

Mas ele tomou-lhe as mãos e aqueceu-as entre as suas.

— Por favor, não se preocupe comigo — Sakura pediu, sem querer encará-lo. — Vá e aproveite sua última noite de liberdade.

Com uma das mãos, Syaoran segurava-lhe as duas; e, com a outra, ergueu-lhe de leve o rosto para que o olhasse.

— Não se preocupe, minha flor. É o que pretendo fazer.

E, com tais palavras, beijou-a como jamais ela fora beijada antes. O outro beijo tinha sido suave, apenas um leve conhecimento mútuo. Mas este consumia, devorava... E, surpresa, Sakura correspondeu. Soltou as mãos e passou-as pelo pescoço e pelos cabelos de Syaoran. As mechas castanhas escorregavam entre seus dedos frios, arrepiando-a.

Que gosto ele tinha? Algo muito vago, talvez mistura de cigarro e bebida. Jamais imaginara que um gosto assim pudesse ser agradável, mas, de alguma forma, era um sabor que convinha a Syaoran. Um sabor e um cheiro que faziam os joelhos de Sakura tremerem. Não que precisasse de suas pernas agora. Assim que os lábios de ambos se tocaram, Syaoran prendeu-a contra si e tornou-se seu apoio e sua prisão ao mesmo tempo. Uma prisão da qual ela não queria escapar.

Estava tão frio ali fora e, no entanto, Syaoran era puro fogo. Sakura sentia-se encostada a um corpo firme e quente que fazia ruir suas defesas e provocava um gemido em sua garganta.

— Syaoran! — sussurrou contra os lábios dele e o fez sorrir por entre os beijos cada vez mais ardentes.

— Então, sabe meu nome. Não o tinha dito antes. Repita-o.

Ela o fez, tão baixo que mal foi ouvida. E a vontade de Syaoran era fazê-la gritar seu nome num momento de prazer que Sakura jamais provara antes. Só em pensar nisso desejava-a ainda mais. Deixou de beijar-lhe os lábios para buscar seu pescoço, sem encontrar a menor resistência. Movido pela paixão, encostou-a na amurada, procurando-lhe os seios com as mãos. E, ao senti-la surpresa, rígida, tornou a beijá-la, agora mais devagar, mais profundamente. Queria-a demais. Nessa noite, não amanhã. Amanhã demoraria muito a chegar...

— Vamos para o meu quarto — convidou-a, com os lábios junto ao seu ouvido.

Mas ela ficou ainda mais tensa, e Syaoran deu-se conta de que fora longe demais.

— Não — ouviu-a sussurrar, para depois erguer-se mais, como desperta de um sonho: — Não! — E colocou as mãos no peito dele, afastando-o.

— Sinto muito — Syaoran murmurou, mesmo a contragosto. — Mas não pode negar que responde a mim da mesma foram que eu a você.

— Não. Você não me conhece... E eu... Não quero conhecê-lo. — Dando-lhe as costas, Sakura seguiu para a porta, mas parou quando ele a chamou.

— Pode fugir hoje — disse Syaoran. — Mas amanhã, tenho certeza de que não vai fazê-lo.

Ela nada disse. Continuou seus passos, deixando-o.

Assim que a porta do terraço se fechou atrás de Sakura, Syaoran respirou fundo, frustrado. Estivera tão perto... Reconhecia, porém, que havia na retirada de Sakura mais pudor do que medo. Lembrou-se de que ela evitara olhar quando Tomoyo beijara Eriol. Talvez amasse seu ex-noivo. E, poucos segundos antes, conseguira esquecer, entregar-se um pouquinho, mas depois às lembranças de Eriol haviam voltado. Devia ser isso.

Imaginava se Eriol a teria beijado como ele fizera havia pouco. Seria um grande tolo se não o tivesse feito. Mas, da forma como seu irmão falava, era quase certo que não a levara para a cama. Não. Eriol seguiria as regras sociais, mesmo que fosse apenas para manter a aparência de homem integro, honesto.

Syaoran, ao contrário, a teria tomado, sim, e feito amor com ela sem parar. Não se importava com votos matrimoniais ou com a falta deles. No entanto Sakura se recusara, e isso o feria. Voltou-se para observar a paisagem coberta de neve e praguejou baixinho. No dia seguinte, jurou a si mesmo, faria Sakura esquecer-se por completo de Eriol.

Irritada com as mãos e o corpo trêmulos, Sakura entrou na antecâmara de seus aposentos e fechou a porta atrás de si. Sentia como se os cães do inferno estivessem em seus calcanhares. Mas, claro, tratava-se apenas de um homem... Um homem que lhe oferecia paixão e prazer e, ela temia, de uma forma quase irrecusável.

Tinha a experiência de sua mãe diante dos olhos. A paixão podia cegar! Não podia deixar que Syaoran tivesse tamanho poder sobre seu corpo.

— Nunca — chegou a murmurar.

— Está falando sozinha? — ouviu e voltou-se para ver Kaho, que vinha do quarto e entrava na ante-sala.

— Oh... Não percebi que estava aqui. Não devia estar se arrumando para o jantar?

A julgar pela expressão firme nos olhos de sua tutora, era de adivinhar que dessa vez, Kaho não se deixaria levar pelo assunto comida, como sempre.

— Bem, minha cara — começou ela —, Como vai se casar amanhã, acredito que devemos ter uma conversa. — Sentou-se numa cadeira diante da lareira e indicou outra. — Por que não se senta?

Kaho e Clow haviam sido seus tutores desde a morte de seus pais, quando tinha treze anos, e embora, uma conversa nunca fosse muito agradável com nenhum dos dois, Sakura respeitava-os, e achou melhor anuir. Afinal, esse casal de primos distantes de sua mãe nunca se mostrara cruel, muito embora também nunca tivesse demonstrado amor por ela. Não gostavam de ser contrariados, isso era certo; e ficara provado ao discutirem com Sakura devido à sua insistência em não aceitar pretendente algum. Na verdade, tudo ficara pior quando seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário começou a se aproximar. Apenas o noivado com Eriol os tinha acalmado um pouco.

— Sobre o que devemos falar, Kaho? Eu teria me casado com Eriol dentro de dias se Tomoyo não tivesse voltado. E você nunca disse que queria conversar comigo antes disso.

— Bem, foi porque eu não tinha dúvidas de que lorde Li poderia ensiná-la discretamente nos caminhos do leito conjugal, e que seria gentil e cuidadoso. Mas o irmão dele... Bem, é totalmente diferente. Um homem como Syaoran Li deve ter expectativas... Necessidades...

Sakura sentiu-se arrepiar ao compreender o propósito da visita de sua tutora.

— Veio falar-me sobre o leito conjugal?!

O rosto de Kaho tomou-se vermelho, mas, mesmo assim, ela assentiu e esclareceu:

— Se sua mãe fosse viva, estaria tendo esta conversa com você.

— Bem, eu...

— Minha cara, compreendo que esteja tensa, porém devemos conversar antes que parta para a propriedade do senhor Li, amanhã.

Sakura respirou fundo. Como se sua reação aos carinhos de Syaoran não fosse suficiente, ainda teria de suportar mais essa tortura.

— Seu marido espera que você cumpra seus deveres conjugais — Kaho prosseguiu da forma mais empertigada possível. — Bem, ele vai querer colocar seu... Sua... aquilo dentro de você.

— Aquilo... Aquilo, o quê? — Sakura murmurou, fingindo-se de chocada.

— Bem... — Kaho estava quase roxa. — Você sabe... Todo homem tem... Como dizer... aquilo.

— Acho que sei o que você quer dizer, Kaho. — Agora, Sakura sentia vontade de rir.

— Exatamente. E, embora não seja a experiência mais agradável do mundo, você deverá permanecer quieta e suportá-la. Por que é dessa forma que Nosso Senhor nos capacita para a reprodução. Depois, ele provavelmente vai virar para o lado e dormir, pois estará cansado. Se você tiver sorte, ele poderá até voltar para o quarto dele e deixá-la sozinha.

— Oh... Foi... Bastante... Esclarecedor, Kaho. — Sakura virou-se para a janela, sentindo uma vontade louca de rir. Esperava poder controlar-se até que sua tutora se fosse.

— Você logo verá como é. Mas achei que seria melhor se estivesse preparada.

— Muito obrigada. Bem, vamos nos arrumar para o jantar agora?

— Claro, minha cara.

Assim que Kaho saiu, Sakura jogou-se na cama, rindo. Se sua tutora soubesse como eram os livros que ela encontrara no quarto dos pais... Aos doze anos, achara o primeiro deles. Na maioria, eram figuras, mas lembrava-se muito bem de que as mulheres retratadas nelas não pareciam nem um pouco estar suportando coisa alguma.

Além disso, Sakura já conhecia bem os resultados de uma grande paixão. Apesar da crueldade, seu pai sempre fora um homem muito atraente, a ponto de deixar a mãe louca por ele e submissa a tudo que o marido exigisse. Deixara-se humilhar só porque era refém do desejo que sentia por ele. Era esse o poder que uma mulher concedia a um homem sobre si mesma; uma paixão que conduzia à fé cega. Fora isso que levara ambos à morte. E Sakura não pretendia depender tanto assim de outra pessoa o ponto de não conseguir enxergar a verdade. E isso não seria difícil com um homem como Syaoran Li...

Sua risada desapareceu. Ele devia ter muita experiência com mulheres. E a animosidade que havia entre ele e a família faziam-a imaginar coisas sobre seu caráter. Mesmo assim, quando a fitava nos olhos, quando a beijava, Sakura esquecia todas as suas dúvidas. E era por isso que não podia confiar. Jamais poderia abandonar-se nos braços de Syaoran. Não, se pretendesse ser feliz. E ter paz.

•••

O vestido de Sakura era o mesmo que escolhera meses antes. A tradicional refeição matutina aconteceu como previsto; até mesmo o anel em seu dedo e a aliança tinham sido escolhidos por Eriol, havia tempos. A única diferença era o homem a seu lado.

Lançou um olhar furtivo para ele, notou que parecia indiferente à situação. Conversava animadamente com a irmã, como se nada o incomodasse.

Irritada, Sakura cruzou os braços. Syaoran não via que tudo estava desmoronando? Ela estava casada com o Li errado! Sentado do outro lado da mesa, Eriol olhava para os recém-casados com distanciamento. Ao contrário de brindar com o homem que poderia oferecer-lhe segurança e tranqüilidade, Sakura se via forçada a começar uma vida com outro, que já a fazia sentir coisas que queria evitar.

Mas não precisava render-se a tais sensações, analisou. Poderia mantê-lo afastado. Com o tempo, Syaoran perderia o interesse e a deixaria em paz. Já vira acontecer isso antes.

No entanto, o simples toque dos dedos dele em seu pulso foi suficiente para lançar uma corrente elétrica por todo seu corpo.

— Já são quase onze horas — disse Syaoran, procurando-lhe os olhos.

Sakura afastou-se devagar, fingindo prestar atenção à comida em seu prato. Esse era o melhor momento para iniciar seu processo de distanciamento dele.

— Devemos partir — Syaoran insistiu com voz ainda mais suave.

Algumas cadeiras distantes, Tomoyo levantou-se sorrindo.

— Então, devem mesmo ir embora — disse, em tom jocoso.

Sakura encarou-a; como Eriol pudera casar-se com uma criatura tão desagradável? A única coisa boa nela era a extrema beleza de traços e corpo.

— Sente-se, Tomoyo — Eriol ordenou, em voz baixa, mas cheia de autoridade.

Ignorando a situação, Syaoran tomou gentilmente Sakura pela mão.

— Quanto antes pegarmos a estrada, melhor. Estaremos em Lansing Square em breve. Assim que chegarmos, os comentários começarão a diminuir.

— O que será o melhor que pode nos acontecer — Yelan apoiou, levantando-se e olhando para um filho e depois para o outro. — Temos de evitar mais escândalos.

— Sempre pensou assim, não, mãe? — Syaoran comentou, frio. Levava Sakura para a porta, e toda a família os seguia.

— Fique quieto — Eriol murmurou, a seu lado.

Os dois homens olhavam-se agora como se estivessem prestes a discutir, o que chamou a atenção de Sakura. Pior ainda era o fato de Tomoyo estar próxima, sorrindo, como se apreciasse a tensão entre eles. Mais uma vez, o comentário de Tomoyo, no dia anterior, voltou-lhe à mente. Sakura podia não suportá-la, mas respeitava seu ex-noivo, e o desprezo que ele demonstrava pelo irmão fazia-a ter dúvidas quanto a seu marido.

Fuutie adiantou-se, quebrando o nervosismo que pairava no ar.

— Não vai despedir-se de mim? — indagou, sorrindo para Syaoran.

O rosto dele suavizou-se ao abraçar a irmã. Sakura despediu-se de todos, de forma um tanto automática, notando que Syaoran já saíra e que a esperava ao lado da porta aberta da carruagem. Fosse qual fosse o tipo de homem que ele era, agora era tarde demais para retroceder, pois se tornara Sakura Li, sua esposa. E estava sendo levada para longe da vida que planejara com tanto cuidado.

Syaoran ergueu os olhos da papelada que tinha sobre os joelhos e fitou a esposa. Notou que ela fingia ler um livro, sorrindo, inclinou-se para a frente e a fez baixar o volume para olhá-lo.

— Não vai nem olhar para mim, senhora Li?

Sakura ficou com o rosto corado e, para surpresa de Syaoran abriu um belo sorriso.

— Estou olhando. Agora, posso saber por que interrompeu minha leitura?

— Bem... Vejamos... De que trata a história?

Ela piscou.

— Como assim?

— Você está lendo desde que partimos, mais ou menos cinco horas. Do que trata o livro? — Tomou-lhe o volume com suavidade e folheou-o. — O nome da personagem central, por exemplo. Qual é?

— É... É...

— Matilda! Belo nome! E o nosso herói é...

Sakura olhava-o, calada.

— Gerald — Syaoran declarou, ainda sorrindo. — Este nome é horrível! — E deixou o livro no assento da carruagem. — Agoradiga-me: por que fingiu ler até agora? Sou uma companhia tão ruim assim?

— Bem...

— Isso não é nada bom para o ego de um homem.

— Ah, duvido que o seu ego consiga sofrer. Mas é que me sinto... Estranha.

— Por quê?

— Mal nos conhecemos e, ainda assim, estamos ligados para o resto da vida! Não acha estranho?

— De fato. Precisamos nos conhecer melhor. Qual é a sua cor favorita?

Sakura teve de rir.

— Azul.

— Bem, a minha é verde. Como os seus olhos.

Ela desviou o olhar com um sorriso tímido. Mais uma vez, ficaram em silêncio, mas agora a atmosfera não era tão tensa quanto antes.

— Importa-se se eu lhe fizer uma pergunta agora? — Sakura indagou, sem o encarar.

— Claro que não.

— Onde esteve durante todos esses anos? Por que deixou sua família?

Syaoran recostou-se novamente. Fizera uma pergunta tola, e agora fazia outra, pessoal e perigosamente próxima à verdade que sentia, não estava preparado para revelar. Olhou para a paisagem nevada lá fora e tentou sorrir.

— É complicado — admitiu. — Sempre foi dessa forma.

— Normalmente, é assim mesmo. Mas isso não explica o fato de ter ficado tanto tempo afastado.

Ao que tudo indicava, Sakura não iria aceitar que ele evitasse o assunto. Talvez pudesse revelar parte da história sem entrar em detalhes.

— Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, tivemos um desentendi mento feio. Briguei com meu pai, em parte devido a algo que Eriol havia me contado alguns anos antes. — A lembrança o fez sentir um gosto amargo.

— O que ele lhe contou? — Sakura o olhava com interesse.

— Não importa agora. Talvez eu lhe diga em outra ocasião.

Ela apenas assentiu, parecendo compreender. Mesmo assim, Syaoran acrescentou:

— Depois de partir, voltei a estudar e conheci muitos homens que se tornaram grandes amigos meus. Aprendi muito com eles sobre negócios, jogos e, admito, também a ser um pouco... Cafajeste.

Sakura sorriu.

— Bem, se eu vier a conhecê-los, devo cumprimentá-los — observou. — Parece que as lições deles foram muito bem aprendidas. Pelo menos, as últimas.

— Você ainda não viu o cafajeste que existe em mim, minha querida.

O interesse que apareceu nos olhos dela o aqueceu de imediato.

— E tenho certeza de que vai conhecer os cavalheiros mencionados. O mais próximo deles, barão Yamazaki Takashi, já me comunicou que pretende nos visitar dentro de duas semanas.

— Pois farei o possível para que ele seja bem-vindo. Sabe, foi bom que você teve amigos, afinal, não deve ter sido fácil ser tão jovem e estar afastado da família.

Syaoran apenas sorriu, mas reconhecia a verdade daquelas palavras. Fora uma vida solitária, sim, até que pudesse lidar com sua rejeição. Conseguira elevar-se como ser humano e agora não mais questionava seu valor. Apenas sua herança.

— Isso, na verdade, não é tão importante assim — mentiu.

— É, sim. Sei por experiência própria. É assustador ficar sozinha no mundo.

— Não quer me contar?

Sakura deu de ombros e começou sua história:

— Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha treze anos.

— Sinto muito. Eu não sabia. — Num gesto de solidariedade, ele se inclinou, segurando-lhe as mãos, que, para sua surpresa, ela não as retirou.

— Não poderia saber. Afinal, com exceção das cores favoritas, não nos conhecemos.

Syaoran sorriu e mudou de assento, ficando agora ao lado de sua esposa. Acariciou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos que estava sobre o ombro e murmurou:

— Com o tempo, mudaremos isso. Vamos nos conhecer muito bem.

Paixão Escandalosa - CAPÍTULO V

[Rascunho ]

Kαrine Moreirα

04/02/2010

Para: Kααrinê Moreirα

Continuar escrevendo | Excluir

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é uma **ADAPTAÇÃO** de um livro chamado; Paixão Escandalosa de **Jenna Petersen**. A história é da Jenna-_san_, os personagens são da nossa querida **Clamp**, aqui nada, infelizmente, pertence a mim, somente a adaptação.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Paixão Escandalosa ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<br>**  
>O vestido de Sakura era o mesmo que escolhera meses antes. A tradicional refeição matutina aconteceu como previsto; até mesmo o anel em seu dedo e a aliança tinham sido escolhidos por Eriol, havia tempos. A única diferença era o homem a seu lado.<p>

Lançou um olhar furtivo para ele, notou que parecia indiferente à situação. Conversava animadamente com a irmã, como se nada o incomodasse.

Irritada, Sakura cruzou os braços. Syaoran não via que tudo estava desmoronando? Ela estava casada com o Li errado! Sentado do outro lado da mesa, Eriol olhava para os recém-casados com distanciamento. Ao contrário de brindar com o homem que poderia oferecer-lhe segurança e tranqüilidade, Sakura se via forçada a começar uma vida com outro, que já a fazia sentir coisas que queria evitar.

Mas não precisava render-se a tais sensações, analisou. Poderia mantê-lo afastado. Com o tempo, Syaoran perderia o interesse e a deixaria em paz. Já vira acontecer isso antes.

No entanto, o simples toque dos dedos dele em seu pulso foi suficiente para lançar uma corrente elétrica por todo seu corpo.

— Já são quase onze horas — disse Syaoran, procurando-lhe os olhos.

Sakura afastou-se devagar, fingindo prestar atenção à comida em seu prato. Esse era o melhor momento para iniciar seu processo de distanciamento dele.

— Devemos partir — Syaoran insistiu com voz ainda mais suave.

Algumas cadeiras distantes, Tomoyo levantou-se sorrindo.

— Então, devem mesmo ir embora — disse, em tom jocoso.

Sakura encarou-a; como Eriol pudera casar-se com uma criatura tão desagradável? A única coisa boa nela era a extrema beleza de traços e corpo.

— Sente-se, Tomoyo — Eriol ordenou, em voz baixa, mas cheia de autoridade.

Ignorando a situação, Syaoran tomou gentilmente Sakura pela mão.

— Quanto antes pegarmos a estrada, melhor. Estaremos em Lansing Square em breve. Assim que chegarmos, os comentários começarão a diminuir.

— O que será o melhor que pode nos acontecer — Yelan apoiou, levantando-se e olhando para um filho e depois para o outro. — Temos de evitar mais escândalos.

— Sempre pensou assim, não, mãe? — Syaoran comentou, frio. Levava Sakura para a porta, e toda a família os seguia.

— Fique quieto — Eriol murmurou, a seu lado.

Os dois homens olhavam-se agora como se estivessem prestes a discutir, o que chamou a atenção de Sakura. Pior ainda era o fato de Tomoyo estar próxima, sorrindo, como se apreciasse a tensão entre eles. Mais uma vez, o comentário de Tomoyo, no dia anterior, voltou-lhe à mente. Sakura podia não suportá-la, mas respeitava seu ex-noivo, e o desprezo que ele demonstrava pelo irmão fazia-a ter dúvidas quanto a seu marido.

Fuutie adiantou-se, quebrando o nervosismo que pairava no ar.

— Não vai despedir-se de mim? — indagou, sorrindo para Syaoran.

O rosto dele suavizou-se ao abraçar a irmã. Sakura despediu-se de todos, de forma um tanto automática, notando que Syaoran já saíra e que a esperava ao lado da porta aberta da carruagem. Fosse qual fosse o tipo de homem que ele era, agora era tarde demais para retroceder, pois se tornara Sakura Li, sua esposa. E estava sendo levada para longe da vida que planejara com tanto cuidado.**  
><strong>

Syaoran ergueu os olhos da papelada que tinha sobre os joelhos e fitou a esposa. Notou que ela fingia ler um livro, sorrindo, inclinou-se para a frente e a fez baixar o volume para olhá-lo.

— Não vai nem olhar para mim, senhora Li?

Sakura ficou com o rosto corado e, para surpresa de Syaoran abriu um belo sorriso.

— Estou olhando. Agora, posso saber por que interrompeu minha leitura?

— Bem... Vejamos... De que trata a história?

Ela piscou.

— Como assim?

— Você está lendo desde que partimos, mais ou menos cinco horas. Do que trata o livro? — Tomou-lhe o volume com suavidade e folheou-o. — O nome da personagem central, por exemplo. Qual é?

— É... É...

— Matilda! Belo nome! E o nosso herói é...

Sakura olhava-o, calada.

— Gerald — Syaoran declarou, ainda sorrindo. — Este nome é horrível! — E deixou o livro no assento da carruagem. — Agoradiga-me: por que fingiu ler até agora? Sou uma companhia tão ruim assim?

— Bem...

— Isso não é nada bom para o ego de um homem.

— Ah, duvido que o seu ego consiga sofrer. Mas é que me sinto... Estranha.

— Por quê?

— Mal nos conhecemos e, ainda assim, estamos ligados para o resto da vida! Não acha estranho?

— De fato. Precisamos nos conhecer melhor. Qual é a sua cor favorita?

Sakura teve de rir.

— Azul.

— Bem, a minha é verde. Como os seus olhos.

Ela desviou o olhar com um sorriso tímido. Mais uma vez, ficaram em silêncio, mas agora a atmosfera não era tão tensa quanto antes.

— Importa-se se eu lhe fizer uma pergunta agora? — Sakura indagou, sem o encarar.

— Claro que não.

— Onde esteve durante todos esses anos? Por que deixou sua família?

Syaoran recostou-se novamente. Fizera uma pergunta tola, e agora fazia outra, pessoal e perigosamente próxima à verdade que sentia, não estava preparado para revelar. Olhou para a paisagem nevada lá fora e tentou sorrir.

— É complicado — admitiu. — Sempre foi dessa forma.

— Normalmente, é assim mesmo. Mas isso não explica o fato de ter ficado tanto tempo afastado.

Ao que tudo indicava, Sakura não iria aceitar que ele evitasse o assunto. Talvez pudesse revelar parte da história sem entrar em detalhes.

— Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, tivemos um desentendi mento feio. Briguei com meu pai, em parte devido a algo que Eriol havia me contado alguns anos antes. — A lembrança o fez sentir um gosto amargo.

— O que ele lhe contou? — Sakura o olhava com interesse.

— Não importa agora. Talvez eu lhe diga em outra ocasião.

Ela apenas assentiu, parecendo compreender. Mesmo assim, Syaoran acrescentou:

— Depois de partir, voltei a estudar e conheci muitos homens que se tornaram grandes amigos meus. Aprendi muito com eles sobre negócios, jogos e, admito, também a ser um pouco... Cafajeste.

Sakura sorriu.

— Bem, se eu vier a conhecê-los, devo cumprimentá-los — observou. — Parece que as lições deles foram muito bem aprendidas. Pelo menos, as últimas.

— Você ainda não viu o cafajeste que existe em mim, minha querida.

O interesse que apareceu nos olhos dela o aqueceu de imediato.

— E tenho certeza de que vai conhecer os cavalheiros mencionados. O mais próximo deles, barão Yamazaki Takashi, já me comunicou que pretende nos visitar dentro de duas semanas.

— Pois farei o possível para que ele seja bem-vindo. Sabe, foi bom que você teve amigos, afinal, não deve ter sido fácil ser tão jovem e estar afastado da família.

Syaoran apenas sorriu, mas reconhecia a verdade daquelas palavras. Fora uma vida solitária, sim, até que pudesse lidar com sua rejeição. Conseguira elevar-se como ser humano e agora não mais questionava seu valor. Apenas sua herança.

— Isso, na verdade, não é tão importante assim — mentiu.

— É, sim. Sei por experiência própria. É assustador ficar sozinha no mundo.

— Não quer me contar?

Sakura deu de ombros e começou sua história:

— Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha treze anos.

— Sinto muito. Eu não sabia. — Num gesto de solidariedade, ele se inclinou, segurando-lhe as mãos, que, para sua surpresa, ela não as retirou.

— Não poderia saber. Afinal, com exceção das cores favoritas, não nos conhecemos.

Syaoran sorriu e mudou de assento, ficando agora ao lado de sua esposa. Acariciou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos que estava sobre o ombro e murmurou:

— Com o tempo, mudaremos isso. Vamos nos conhecer muito bem.

Sakura sentiu que ia ser beijada. E não se esquivou. Como sempre, assim que seus lábios se tocaram, uma faísca incendiou os corpos numa paixão violenta que os fez se abraçarem como se estivessem diante do fim do mundo.

Syaoran sentiu as mãos de Sakura em seu peito e imaginou que ela fosse afastá-lo, mas, para seu deleite, sentiu-a explorar o calor que escapava por seu colete. Sem pensar, escorregou a mão pelo vestido que ela usava, buscando a barra; e subiu-a devagar, acariciando-lhe a perna, até que Sakura afastou-se, de repente, cheia de pudor.

— Não vou machucá-la — sussurrou, beijando-a novamente. E, para seu espanto, ouviu-a dizer contra seus lábios:

— Você não pode me prometer tal coisa.

Afastou-se um pouco para olhá-la de frente. Não entendia. Sakura estaria imaginando que ele fosse feri-la fisicamente? A carruagem diminuiu o ritmo, e Syaoran percebeu que era hora de voltar ao seu assento. Sakura ajeitou a saia e respirou fundo.

— Chegamos à hospedaria, senhor Li! — avisou o cocheiro, assim que pulou da boléia para o chão. Depois abriu a porta e começou a cuidar da bagagem.

— Pronta? — Syaoran perguntou.

A pergunta foi respondida comum aceno de cabeça, mas Syaoran sabia que nem ele mesmo estava preparado. Iriam entrar na hospedaria como dois estranhos e sair dela, na manhã seguinte, conhecendo-se intimamente.

A esposa do dono estava maravilhada em poder servir a personagem tão importante.

— Este é o nosso melhor quarto — anunciou, passando a mão sobre o colchão. Então apontou a bandeja que deixara sobre a cômoda. — Assim que percebi a carruagem, trouxe vinho e comida. Vão precisar de mais alguma coisa esta noite, senhor?

— Não. Obrigado.

— Deixarei água preparada para o seu banho pela manhã. — A mulher lançou um olhar malicioso a Sakura, que se sentiu enrubescer.

Assim que a porta se fechou, murmurou, com os olhos na cama:

— Apenas uma...

— O que esperava? — Syaoran perguntou, sorrindo. — Estamos em lua-de-mel.

Ela retirou as luvas e passou os olhos ao redor. Evitava olhar para Syaoran porque sentia nele uma atitude de predador.

— Deve estar com fome — disse, para quebrar a tensão. — Por que não come alguma coisa? — Se o fizesse comer e beber bastante, talvez conseguisse que ele dormisse logo.

— Não, obrigado. Mas, se você quiser comer...

Não. Já estava tensa demais e não se atrevia a colocar mais coisas em seu estômago além das inúmeras borboletas que pareciam voar lá dentro. De repente, as palavras de Kaho voltaram à sua mente. Deitar-se, ficar quieta e suportar. Não seria possível com Syaoran. Não, depois do que ela experimentara na carruagem.

Com Eriol, tudo teria sido diferente. Ele seria direto, simples. Nada de emoções. Mas seria gentil. As imagens dos livros que vira no quarto de seus pais também retornaram a seus pensamentos. E imaginou Syaoran agindo como os homens desenhados ali. E ela própria agindo como aquelas mulheres.

Trêmula devido ao desejo que as lembranças provocavam, Sakura afastou-se.

— Você não deveria estar lá fora... Guardando a carruagem, dando ordens ao cocheiro?

Syaoran sorriu.

— Esta hospedaria é uma das melhores do país, sabia? E o que cobram inclui o cuidado com os animais e os veículos. — Com dois passos lentos, estava próximo novamente.

Sakura afastou-se até bater as costas contra o frontão da lareira. Só então Syaoran se deteve.

— Está com medo de mim?

— Deve entender... Eu nem o conhecia há dois dias. E não deveria estar vivendo... Isto senão daqui a alguns dias também. E deveria ser com... Com...

— Eriol. — Agora, ele estava frio.

Sakura cerrou os olhos; era óbvio que cada vez que mencionava Eriol, Syaoran pensava que preferisse seu irmão a ele. Detestava fazer isso, mas usar essa técnica poderia salvá-la nessa noite.

Assentiu, a contragosto, e explicou:

— Sim. Eu preciso de tempo para me adaptar às novas circunstâncias. Se pudesse ficar em outro quarto...

— Na minha noite de núpcias? Estamos tentando abafar um escândalo, e não criar outro! Não. Vamos partilhar esta cama, com certeza. Mas fique tranqüila. Não farei nada que você não consinta. O que me diz?

Sakura assentiu.

— Vou... Vestir minha camisola — murmurou. — E então, poderemos ir para a cama. Para dormir.

Syaoran ergueu as sobrancelhas, vendo-a ir em direção à mala e, depois, para trás do biombo.

Mesmo por trás da proteção do biombo, Syaoran podia vê-la por causa da luz da lareira. E notava que era perfeita! Suas curvas suaves, eram mais apetitosas do que imaginara. Mas havia algo que colocava um sabor amargo em seus pensamentos: _Sakura preferia Eriol_. E isso doía. Precisava fazê-la arder de desejo para apagar a imagem do irmão dos pensamentos dela.

A camisola era de gola alta, simples, e não permitia nenhuma visão melhor do corpo que cobria.

— Vamos precisar de uma modista — ele sussurrou, avaliando que sua esposa necessitava de camisolas que não a fizessem parecer uma velha. Queria ter acesso, pelo menos visual, a toda ela.

— Vou pedir que me mandem alguém para me ajudar a soltar os cabelos — Sakura ousou, mais uma vez, interromper o encontro de ambos.

— Não. Eu mesmo cuido disso.

— Vai soltar os meus cabelos?!

— Vou.

Relutante, ela se sentou diante do espelho. Com mãos suaves, Syaoran começou a mexer-lhe nas ondas presas no alto da cabeça. Massageou-lhe o couro cabeludo, fazendo-a gemer de leve.

— Estou machucando você?

— Não...

Nunca havia soltado e penteado os cabelos de uma mulher, e a atividade mostrou-se deliciosa. Jamais avaliara quanto podia ser erótico o toque dos cabelos femininos entre seus dedos. E notava que Sakura deixava-se afetar também.

— Obrigada — ela murmurou, pouco depois, levantando-se e indo para a cama. — Estou cansada.

A mentira estava mais do que evidente, mas Syaoran não a contestou. Começou a despir-se, e Sakura arregalou os olhos.

— Vai tirar as roupas?

— Não costumo dormir vestido.

— Sem nada?!

— Exatamente. Mas, por você, acho que vou manter as calças esta noite.

Mais aliviada, ela apenas concordou. Enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas, como para esconder-se. E, quando Syaoran deitou-se, ficou rígida como uma pedra. Mesmo assim, ele se aproximou e a abraçou pela cintura.

— Você disse que não me forçaria...

— Não a estou forçando a nada. Não há mal algum em abraçá-la, há?

Sakura negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Que tal um beijo de boa-noite? — insistiu, surpreso consigo mesmo por estar mantendo tamanho controle quando o que mais queria era virá-la para cima e experimentar aquele corpo suave e delicioso. E, como ela não se movesse, pediu: — Apenas um.

A contragosto, Sakura permitiu. E, tão logo seus lábios foram tocados pelos de Syaoran, entregou-se de corpo e alma ao beijo. Com mãos hábeis, ele acariciou-lhe os seios e a cintura, fazendo surgir em Sakura uma deliciosa sensação de entrega.

Mas, fiel à sua palavra, soltou-a. E notou, satisfeito, que ela parecia querer mais.

— Você disse um beijo apenas — ele murmurou.

— Se quiser mais um...

— Vou ser sincero com você: quanto mais a beijar, mais difícil vai ser parar.

Ela cerrou os olhos e, sem saber como ou por que, respondeu:

— Acho que esse é um risco que eu quero correr.

O pensamento passou, fugaz, pela mente de Sakura: devia estar louca. Não acreditava que acabara de dizer que fazer amor com seu marido era um risco que queria correr. Mas não havia como resistir aos beijos e às carícias experientes de Syaoran. Não sentia mais medo, tinha se esquecido do que era isso. Medo daquela primeira noite, do futuro, da decepção, do sofrimento de amor. Amanhã se lembraria.

Abraçou-se a ele naquele beijo profundo e apaixonado, sentindo-o forte, másculo e seu.

Syaoran avançava em seus carinhos, controlado, porém ardente. Custava-lhe lembrar-se a todo momento que aquela era a primeira vez para Sakura, que deveria ter paciência. Desejava-a tanto! E ela se entregava com uma suavidade, uma doçura! Mais do que isso, correspondia aos seus carinhos, gemia de leve, excitando-o ainda mais.

— Linda, linda — murmurava ele, querendo agradá-la, deixá-la à vontade, solta, livre para o amor.

Quando lançou longe as cobertas e viu que Sakura se encolhia um pouco devido ao pudor, voltou a beijá-la e segredou-lhe no ouvido:

— Você é perfeita, minha flor. Deixe-me vê-la por inteiro.

Sua voz era suficiente para deixá-la fora de si. Viu-a fechar os olhos e deixar-se levar, confiante. E era apenas isso o que Syaoran queria, para dar a ela a mais bela noite de amor que poderia oferecer a uma mulher.

•••

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, Sakura percebeu que estava sozinha na cama naquela manhã fria. Cobriu-se melhor e, quase com receio, acordou de vez, passando os olhos pelo quarto invadido pelos primeiros raios de sol que penetravam pela janela pequena. Ao olhar para o travesseiro a seu lado, viu o bilhete e pegou-o, curiosa. Passou os olhos pela letra bem-feita, elegante:

_Você estava linda demais adormecida, tive receio de despertá-la.  
>Estarei lá embaixo, para verificar a carruagem e os animais e pedir nosso desjejum também. <em>

**Syaoran**.

Uma sensação mais do que agradável a tomou. Releu a palavra linda e sorriu. Mas logo se tornou séria, amassou o bilhete e o lançou da cama mesmo, na lareira. De que adiantara tanto controle, tantos planos para não se entregar assim? Aceitara todo o prazer e a alegria que ele lhe oferecera naquela noite de paixão. Não pensara no que sua mãe havia passado, e também nas suspeitas que tinha sobre Syaoran. E lembrava-se agora de algo que ele dissera, quando estavam abraçados, pouco depois de fazerem amor pela segunda vez; não nos vejo cansados um do outro em pouco tempo. Isso deixava claro que Syaoran não era do tipo que mantém um compromisso pela vida toda. Fora tola, mas nos braços dele isso não importava.

Syaoran sabia do poder que exercia sobre sua vontade, seu corpo? Um homem tão vivido, que devia ter tido tantas amantes, sabia do poder que o desejo faz nascer. Seu pai exigira rendição total de sua mãe... Também, como Syaoran, fora forçado a se casar sem amor. E, a seu bel-prazer, usava a esposa para aplacar seu desejo, nada mais. Não se importava com a dor que causava à frágil senhora Kinomoto quando arranjava amantes e aparecia com elas em público, ou então desaparecia para ficar com aquelas mulheres durante dias. Não se importava em deixar a filha única confortando as lágrimas da esposa apaixonada.

Mas as mentiras, a dor e as brigas foram aumentando até terminarem terrivelmente naquela noite, havia quase oito anos. Sakura ainda se lembrava do grito da mãe, do sangue, de seus próprios gritos na escuridão e da longa caminhada que parecia não terminar nunca.

— Sakura?

O chamado de Syaoran, à porta, a fez ter um sobressalto. Ele lhe sorria.

— Meu Deus, devia mantê-la na cama o tempo todo! Está magnífica!

Surpresa e ainda não de todo refeita das lembranças, ela se deu conta de que estava sentada, nua, expondo-se em parte aos olhos de Syaoran. Ergueu rapidamente o lençol, para se cobrir, e reclamou:

— Devia ter me acordado.

— Mas você estava tão cansada... — Havia uma expressão maliciosa nos olhos dele.

— Bem... Se não se importa, acho que vou chamar a criada para me arrumar. Quanto antes chegarmos a Lansing Square, melhor, não é?

— Podemos ficar aqui outra noite, se quiser.

— Não! Acho melhor irmos. Agora, se me der licença...

— Não quer que eu a ajude a se vestir?

— Não, obrigada. — Ela sabia que, se Syaoran a tocasse novamente, estaria perdida.

Mesmo contrariado, ele se afastou até a porta.

— Vou mandar a criada subir — disse. — Se sairmos dentro de uma hora, poderemos chegar antes do anoitecer.

Assim que se viu sozinha, Sakura sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento. Notara-o magoado por sua insistência em querer a criada, e não ele para ajudá-la a vestir-se. Mas se cedesse agora, estaria vulnerável a Syaoran, e tinha de evitar essa situação a todo custo.

•••

Mais uma vez Sakura mantinha o exemplar do jornal _Daily Morning _diante dos olhos, sem, de fato, lê-lo. Mas conti nuava tentando evitar a presença forte de Syaoran. Ergueu os olhos, juntando todas as forças possíveis, para sua surpresa, viu-o olhando para fora, pela janela da carruagem. Ele tentara manter uma conversa durante algum tempo, mas acabara desistindo.

Sakura tinha de admitir: seu marido não apenas era um belo homem, como também muito culto, sob outras circunstâncias, po deria achar sua companhia até agradável. Mas Syaoran era seu marido, o que mudava tudo. Seus comentários pareciam-lhe sem pre envoltos numa aura de sedução, fosse qual fosse o assunto que abordavam. Pior do que isso: ele sorria toda vez que percebia que estava conseguindo, apenas com sua presença, provocar uma reação indesejável, mas forte, no corpo dela.

O fato era que, na noite anterior, Sakura o quisera, sim. E era exatamente isso que, agora, a impedia de entabular uma conversação, estava ainda envergonhada pelo prazer que sentira.

— Acabou a leitura? — Syaoran perguntou, sem, contudo, encará-la.

— Sim. Se quiser dar uma olhada...

— Não, obrigado. Li esse jornal de ponta a ponta há dois dias, pouco antes de entregá-lo a você.

Ele parecia lembrar-se de cada detalhe do que haviam vivido juntos.

— É mesmo? Devo ter me esquecido, então.

Ele não insistiu. Voltou a prestar atenção à paisagem

Parecia que, quanto mais se aproximavam de seu destino, mais distante ele ficava. Estranhando tal atitude, Sakura deixou o jornal dobrado a seu lado, no assento. Estava intrigada.

— Syaoran?

Por instantes, ele não atendeu; mas, por fim, encarou-a, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Quanto falta?

— Não muito.

— Por que... não me fala dessa sua propriedade?

Em vez de distraí-lo, a pergunta pareceu mergulhá-lo ainda mais naquele acabrunhamento que a inquietava.

— Chama-se Lansing Square.

— E vai dizer-me apenas o nome?

Finalmente Syaoran a encarou e chegou a formar um leve sorriso.

— Não há muito que dizer. Deve ter quase o mesmo tamanho das outras propriedades da região. Sei que é grande e rendeu uma quantia bem modesta nos últimos tempos.

— Está falando como se nunca tivesse estado lá antes.

— É uma propriedade nova para mim.

As palavras dele não bastaram. Sakura sentia que havia algo mais ali; talvez Syaoran tivesse mantido alguma amante no local ou pretendesse fazê-lo no futuro. Sua reação a tais pensamentos assustou-a, não podia enciumar-se. Era esse o tipo de emoção que não queria ter.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, durante os quais Syaoran pareceu pensar mais e também aborrecer-se mais com as próprias idéias.

— Sakura, acho que devemos conversar sobre nosso casa mento — comentou, por fim.

Ela estranhou as palavras; eram ainda mais sombrias do que a atitude dele.

— Agora?

— Sim. Deveríamos ter falado sobre isso antes de nos casar mos. Com certeza, antes da noite passada, mas não houve um momento apropriado. Foi minha culpa e peço-lhe perdão.

Mais inquieta ainda, Sakura levou a mão ao peito. O que deveriam ter conversado antes de fazer amor?

— Nenhum de nós escolheu casar-se como nos casamos — Syaoran prosseguiu, muito sério. — Mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos ter um bom casamento. É uma questão de expectativas razoáveis. A maior parte dos casamentos se torna... ruim quando um dos cônjuges se sente desapontado ou... pego numa armadilha.

Ela aquiesceu, por enquanto, ele estava colocando em palavras seus próprios sentimentos em relação àquela união, mas, de certa forma, isso a feria.

— Se quisermos evitar tais complicações, acho que devemos ser bem claros quanto ao que pretendemos agora, para que não haja surpresas.

— Claro.

— Em Londres, eu tenho um tipo de vida.

Ela cruzou os braços, numa atitude defensiva. _Isso não era novidade_, pensou.

— Quer dizer-me que tem uma amante — precipitou-se.

— Não. Não no momento. Mas não vou negar que já as tive no passado.

— E quer prevenir-me de que vai ter outras. Compreendo.

Sakura voltou-se para a janela. Lá fora, a paisagem fria e escura refletia seu íntimo. Uma coisa era supor sobre as atividades do marido, outra bem diferente era ouvi-lo falar a respeito.

— Sakura, como já lhe disse ontem à noite, não pretendo colocar outra amante na minha vida agora.

Uma adorável sensação de esperança a invadiu. Mas um cafajeste era sempre um cafajeste, fazia questão de lembrar-se.

— Você me dá um prazer incrível — Syaoran continuou, muito franco. — E fico satisfeito em estar com você e realizar todos os meus desejos a seu lado.

— Isso agora. No futuro, porém, isso poderá mudar?

Ele demorou a responder:

— Suponho... que sim.

— E, nesse caso, você teria uma amante. Será que poderei ter um também?

O rosto de Syaoran mudou de imediato e ele se endireitou no assento.

— Iria querer tal coisa?

Na verdade, Sakura não tinha a menor intenção de entregar-se a outro homem que não fosse aquele que a olhava, enciumado, agora. Mas não podia deixá-lo saber disso. Não lhe daria esse poder. Portanto voltou a observar a paisagem, para que ele não percebesse suas emoções.

— Não me parece justo que você busque prazer com outra mulher enquanto eu fico em casa sozinha.

— Tem razão. Mas acho que não devemos falar sobre isso neste momento. Por um bom tempo não tenho intenção de deixá-la insatisfeita.

Irritada por Syaoran abordar um assunto desses no dia seguinte à sua noite de núpcias, ela nada disse. Afinal, analisava, ele tinha sido honesto. Sabia o que podia esperar agora. E saber que, mesmo por enquanto, Syaoran queria apenas a ela, era reconfortante.

— Como você mesmo diz, nossa união não foi baseada no amor ou em escolhas pessoais — declarou Sakura, com mais dificuldade do que gostaria. — Não há motivos para que não continue com a vida que levava antes. Eu encontrarei coisas para passar o tempo que não me façam sofrer por não possuir o coração de meu marido.

Syaoran aprovou, parecendo satisfeito. A carruagem, então, diminuiu a velocidade, fazendo-o olhar mais uma vez pela janela, para dirigir toda sua atenção ao que via lá fora. E, assim que o veículo parou, abriu a porta e pulou para fora, sem ao menos esperar pelo cocheiro.

Sakura via-o examinar a propriedade, mas nada identificava em sua expressão. Esperou durante alguns segundos, depois aproximou-se da porta.

Ele voltou-se, sorriu e, pedindo-lhe desculpas pela falta de atenção, ofereceu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

Havia neve por toda parte. A escuridão reinava. Quando seus olhos conseguiram adaptar-se um pouco, Sakura notou a cons trução alta, sólida, mas um tanto deteriorada por prováveis anos de negligência. Algumas das janelas do andar de cima tinham sido presas, as pedras das paredes estavam sem cor, sujas demais, e a tinta das portas havia descascado. A casa podia ter sido muito linda, mas agora era apenas uma sombra do que fora.

— Bem, o que acha? — Ele perguntou, com certa ansiedade.

— É diferente do que pensei que fosse.

— Como eu já disse, é uma propriedade nova para mim.

Sakura ergueu os ombros, como se não desse muita impor tância, mas sabia que devia haver algo de especial em Lansing Square. Não fosse assim, por que Syaoran a levaria até ali em vez de seguir para Londres ou para qualquer outra de suas propriedades?

— Acho que sei por que você a comprou — ela disse, de re pente. — Deve estar sem cuidados há um bom tempo, mas tem potencial.

Ele ignorou o comentário, dizendo apenas:

— Está frio demais aqui. Vamos entrar.

Subiram os longos degraus da entrada e, assim que se viram diante da enorme porta principal, esta se abriu para dar passagem a um mordomo; um homem de rosto gentil, cabelos brancos e olhos inquietos, que pareciam mostrar que não sabia se a mudança de dono seria para melhor ou para pior.

— Boa noite, senhor — saudou, indicando-lhes o saguão acon chegante. — Devem ser o sr. e a sra. Li.

Sakura surpreendeu-se, o mordomo, então, nunca tinha visto Syaoran antes...

— De fato, esta propriedade é nova para você — ela comentou.

Ele sorriu, respondendo ao criado:

— Sim, sou Syaoran Li, e você deve ser Terada.

— Sim, senhor. Trabalhamos bastante para deixar a casa pronta para recebê-lo, mas tem sido difícil.

— Ora, nem pense nisso. Eu e minha esposa não pretendemos ficar aqui por muito tempo. Tenho certeza de que as acomodações que preparou são mais do que adequadas.

Sakura surpreendia-se ainda mais com a forma com que Syaoran falava ao mordomo. Era óbvio que a criadagem estava ansiosa com a chegada dos novos donos.

— Terada — ela disse, suave, sorrindo da forma mais gentil possível para compensar a rudeza de Syaoran. — A casa está adorável. Tenho certeza de que seremos felizes aqui.

— Obrigado, senhora. Deixe-me acompanhá-los ao quarto. Irei, então, avisar a cozinheira da sua chegada. A não ser, claro, que queiram que eu reúna a criadagem para uma inspeção coletiva.

Sakura ia consentir, ansiosa por fazer um primeiro contato, com todos e assegurar-lhes que não precisavam ficar ansiosos. Mas Syaoran interferiu:

— Não, não. Já é tarde. Terada, apenas peça a alguém que nos leve uma bandeja com uma refeição leve. Amanhã falaremos com os criados.

Ela não insistiu para não provocar uma discussão diante do mordomo. Percebia, porém, que seu marido estava agindo co mo se a casa e os criados fossem apenas um grande incômodo em sua vida. E depois de vê-lo tão ansioso por conhecer o lugar, não conseguia entender mais nada.

Terada, então, levou-os ao quarto principal, enorme e con fortável, no qual havia uma cama imensa e uma lareira encanta dora. As peças do mobiliário ali eram delicadas e de altíssima qualidade. Era evidente que a criadagem tivera grande trabalho em deixar o cômodo naquele estado, e Sakura sentiu-se emo cionada com isso.

— Receio que os outros aposentos não estejam prontos, mas fizemos questão de deixar este em bom estado — disse o mordo mo, em tom de desculpa.

_Então, havia apenas um quarto pronto,_ Sakura pensou, abor recida. Mas os criados não poderiam imaginar que ela não quisesse partilhar o quarto com seu marido. Se estivesse sozinha, poderia fingir uma dor de cabeça para fugir à sedução de Syaoran, mas junto dele não haveria como escapar.

— Obrigado, está excelente — Syaoran elogiou, com o pri meiro sorriso em direção a Terada.

— Mandarei alguém subir com uma bandeja, senhor. Boa noite.

Assim que o mordomo se foi, Sakura voltou-se para Syaoran.

— Podia ter sido mais gentil.

Ele pareceu estranhar.

— O que eu fiz?

— Foi rude com o pobre homem. E não o deixou confortável, quando é mais do que óbvio que ele e os demais criados fizeram o melhor possível para nos agradar.

Ela andava pelo quarto, ciente do olhar firme de Syaoran, que seguia todos os seus movimentos. E sentia-se atraída por ele com uma mariposa em relação à luz.

— O que acha de descermos e explorarmos um pouco a casa — sugeriu, sentindo que suas palavras soavam tolas.

— Não. Eu mal podia esperar para estar a sós com você.

Syaoran aproximou-se e a tomou nos braços.

— Eu... posso cumprir meu dever conjugal, se for necessário.

Ele riu. Aquelas palavras, em vez de afastá-lo, mostravam-lhe apenas quanto ela não conseguia resistir à sua proximidade, ao seu toque.

— A noite passada foi tão ruim assim, então? — murmurou junto a seu ouvido.

De olhos cerrados, ela sussurrou:

— Foi bom. Se... gosta desse tipo de coisas...

Mais uma risada, que a arrepiou.

— E você não gosta?

— Não. É muito... inquietante.

Com dedos ágeis, Syaoran abria os botões de trás do vestido de Sakura.

— Então, não deve estar gostando que eu faça isto. — E deu-lhe beijos suaves na pele que ia aparecendo conforme o tecido cedia

— N... não.

— Tem certeza? — Ele fez o vestido cair, para em seguida tocar-lhe os seios com suavidade.

— Não. Oh, meu Deus, por favor, não...

— Vamos ver, então... — Com movimentos sempre lentos gentis, fez com que ela se voltasse entre seus braços e beijou profundamente. E então indagou, junto a seus lábios: — Não gosta disto também, devo supor...

— Não...

— Muito bem, então não vou tomar algo que você não queira me dar por vontade própria. — Syaoran soltou-a e afastou-se.

— Não... Eu não vou me recusar a você. — Sakura respirava com certa dificuldade, envolvida pelo desejo que ele lhe pro vocara.

Com um sorriso quase imperceptível, ele tornou a abraçá-la e beijá-la, e levou-a para a cama. Ali, com todas as armas que uma vasta experiência lhe dera, soube amá-la como Sakura jamais poderia ter imaginado que uma mulher pudesse ser amada. Ondas de paixão e prazer a envolveram ao sentir os lábios de Syaoran por todo seu corpo, procurando, acariciando, fazendo-a entregar-se. Tudo que ele lhe ensinava poderia ser escandaloso, mas era também, delicioso, e ela estava disposta a aprender sempre mais. Mesmo porque o êxtase a que Syaoran a levava era a coisa mais maravilhosa que jamais sentira na vida.

**~Algum tempo depois~**

O quarto estava em silencio e totalmente às escuras. Sakura podia ouvir a respiração constante e profunda de Syaoran, mos trando que ele dormia. Aproximou-se do marido e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para admirá-lo melhor. Por demais bonito. Como um guerreiro que dorme depois da luta. Isso. Mais como um guerreiro do que como o segundo filho mimado de um homem abastado.

Nem tão mimado, a julgar pela história que Syaoran lhe con tara. Não como Eriol. Aliás, Eriol era seguro, generoso. E, olhando para seu marido agora, ela se dava conta de que, casada com Eriol, suas noites seriam seguras e generosas. Nada mais. Nada do fogo dessa noite. Nada da entrega, dos gemidos, do prazer.

Precisava de um plano para não se deixar dominar pela paixão que Syaoran lhe inspirava, ou estaria perdida! Podia até partilhar esses momentos de intimidade devastadora com ele, mas nada além disso. Não passaria seus dias com Syaoran, não se mostraria interessada em seus planos para o futuro, não faria parte de sua vida durante o dia. Iria se dedicar a transformar a casa em um lugar agradável, do qual Syaoran pudesse se orgulhar.

Animada com tais idéias, voltou a apoiar-se no ombro dele e cerrou os olhos. Mas uma voz insistente ficou murmurando em seu ouvido que esse plano que acabara de engendrar não tinha muitas chances de dar certo.

•••

Havia três dias que aquela rotina se repetia: dormir com uma mulher adorável, sensual e receptiva, mas, no dia seguinte, acordar sozinho e só voltar a vê-la à mesa de refeições, com ar distante, quase frio.

Irritado, Syaoran lembrava-se de que devia falar com os em pregados que serviam a casa desde antes de seu nascimento, veri ficar o sótão em busca de evidências, mas não o fazia porque estava sempre preocupado com Sakura, sua atitude, sua ausência.

Mais uma vez acordava sozinho e desapontado. E agora estava andando pela casa atrás de sua própria esposa, que parecia escon der-se dele! O que fizera a ela a não ser dar-lhe deliciosos mo mentos de prazer e sedução? Mas... por que se importava tanto. Uma esposa sensual e dócil que nada lhe cobrava durante o dias era tudo de que precisava. Não devia reclamar.

Talvez os momentos que, eventualmente, passavam juntos fora da cama também fossem interessantes, ele analisou. Era bom con versar com Sakura, estar ao seu lado mesmo em silêncio.

Desistiu de procurar; se ela não queria sua companhia, pa ciência.

— _Oh, Terada, isto é adorável! _— ouviu-a dizer e voltou-se de imediato. — _Está me dizendo que foi achado num baú, num dos aposentos dos antigos criados?_

Syaoran seguiu a voz e chegou a um cômodo empoeirado. Nem sabia que aquele aposento existia. Aliás, não prestara atenção a quase nada na casa, a não ser no que andara vasculhando. Por que se importar? Não queria morar ali. Havia apenas mentiras naquelas paredes.

Viu Sakura segurando uma peça de tecido azul-escuro entre as mãos. E o mordomo ostentava um sorriso que parecia mostrar que andara fazendo tudo a seu alcance para agradar à nova se nhora. Syaoran fechou o cenho, todos os criados, em especial os homens, pareciam adorar Sakura. Muitas vezes pensava que eles apenas toleravam sua presença por estar perto dela.

— _Muito obrigado! Acho que tem razão, este tecido ficará perfeito na poltrona daquele canto._

— Com licença — Syaoran interferiu ao entrar.

O mordomo endireitou-se, assumindo uma postura mais res peitosa, e Sakura apenas acendeu muito de leve e voltou a examinar o tecido.

— Bom dia — disse. E voltou-se para Terada, continuando, como se seu marido não estivesse presente: — Poderia pedir a Rika e Naoko para continuarem a limpeza do salão de baile? Sei que têm trabalhado muito e que ele está quase pronto para o que pretendo fazer, mas eu gostaria...

— Terada, saia.

A ordem fez Sakura voltar-se.

— Como?

— Pedi ao nosso mordomo que se retire para que possamos conversar.

Terada obedeceu de pronto. Sakura deixou o tecido e cruzou os braços, irritada.

— Foi muito rude com ele. Estávamos tendo uma conversa importante!

— É, sei que tecidos são extremamente importantes.

— São mesmo! E quero que saiba que esta sala será a mais importante da casa também. É a mais bem iluminada e ficará muito agradável todas as tardes.

Syaoran não insistiu. Aproximou-se e perguntou:

— Por que me deixou sozinho na cama?

— Ora, eu acordei e fui fazer minha toalete. Depois fui ver como estão os preparativos para o meu próprio quarto.

Isso o exasperou.

— Claro. E quando pretende passar a ocupá-lo? — ele perguntou, com raiva.

— Dentro de alguns dias, acho. Assim, não ficará mais aborrecido com a minha presença.

— Na cama? Oh, Sakura, pode ficar na minha cama quanto quiser! Mesmo agora.

Ela respirou fundo. A conversa a aborrecia.

— Veio falar comigo sobre algum assunto em particular ou praticar seus talentos de cafajeste?

_Como explicar?_ Syaoran pensou._ Como dizer a Sakura que além de desejá-la intensamente, queria estar a seu lado, participar da sua vida?_

— Você tem me evitado — observou.

— Bem, eu... Talvez queira ver meus planos para a casa...

Mais uma vez, ela abordava o assunto da casa para evitar uma proximidade maior.

— Não. Não me interessa o que pretende fazer aqui. Na verdade, nem quero que faça coisa alguma. Não quero que os criados mexam em nada.

— Mas... A mobília precisa de reparos, a pintura está gasta. Eu gostaria de comprar um tapete novo para a biblioteca. Como vou transformar esta casa num lugar do qual você se orgulhe em ser o proprietário se não permite nem as menores mudanças?

— Sakura, eu não me importo com o estado desta casa! Não pretendo ficar com ela! Quero terminar o que vim fazer aqui e voltar para Londres. Minha casa lá está em perfeitas condições de ser habitada. É mais confortável, e você poderá passar os dias fazendo compras, se quiser.

— Não pretende ficar em Lansing Square? — Ela estava genuinamente surpresa.

— Exato.

— Mas é uma propriedade maravilhosa! Com um pouco de bom gosto e dinheiro...

— Não vou arriscar nenhum dos dois aqui.

— Então, por que viemos para cá? Que tipo de interesse pode ter aqui se você fica o dia inteiro enfiado no sótão e, à noite... Está sempre comigo?

_Não havia como revelar seus motivos sem contar-lhe a verdade,_ Syaoran analisou. _E não pretendia fazê-lo._

— Meus negócios aqui não lhe dizem respeito — respondeu, grosseiro.

— Oh... Mas eu sou sua esposa.

— O que não significa que deva saber de tudo na minha vida.

— Muito bem. Quem sabe me diga o que vai acontecer aos criados quando se desfizer deste lugar. Vão continuar cuidando de uma casa velha, cheia de poeira e coisas sem utilidade?

— Não faço idéia ainda. Mas cuidarei para que tenham referências quando forem demitidos e...

— Vai demiti-los?!

— Quando sairmos daqui, sim. Vou fechar a casa e mandá-los procurar emprego em outro lugar.

— Não! Por quê? Por que não vende a propriedade para alguém que reconheça seu valor? Ou que a use?

Não havia como explicar a Sakura quanto achava o lugar detestável. Ali, ele fora gerado num caso extraconjugal. Ali, seu pai lhe dera as costas. Deixar o lugar fechado, apodrecendo, sempre lhe parecera a coisa mais justa a fazer. Era uma parte negra de sua história que seria tratada como ele bem entendesse. Uma recordação que poderia esquecer com a mesma facilidade com que fora esquecido. Não tinha intenção de viver entre coisas que pertenciam ao seu passado.

— Isso não é da sua conta — Syaoran murmurou, cerrando os dentes.

Sakura meneou a cabeça, sem se deixar abater.

— Então, venda para mim! — rebateu.

Ele encarou-a, atônito. Aquelas palavras eram um pungente lembrete de como ele usara o dinheiro dela para pagar Eriol. Agora, Sakura não tinha com o que comprar a casa. Uma terrível sensação de culpa tomou-o, junto com uma enorme vontade de contar-lhe toda a verdade. A respeito de seu pai, de Lansing Square, de como a herdara... E da barganha indecorosa com o irmão na negociação do casamento.

Mas preferiu dar-lhe as costas; seria pior se agisse assim.

— Não quero mais falar sobre este assunto, Sakura.

Ela começava a conhecê-lo e sabia que suas palavras era definitivas. Engoliu em seco, sentindo uma irrefreável vontade de chorar, de raiva e frustração.

— Pode me descartar como a uma criança, porém não pode impedir que eu continue sendo o que sou — respondeu, altiva. — Não vou lhe pedir dinheiro, mas vou continuar dando a Lansing Square a atenção que ela merece.

Assim dizendo, Sakura passou por ele e saiu, batendo a porta.

— Droga! — Syaoran olhou para a sala que ela queria transformar. Era um belo cômodo, tinha de reconhecer. Em outra situação, em outro lugar, apoiaria por completo as atitudes de Sakura. Até a ajudaria. Mas não ali. Não agora.

Ele bateu a tampa do baú e sentou-se sobre ele. Com uma imprecação, passou a mão pela testa. Não encontrara nada ainda. Nenhuma pista acerca de quem poderia ser seu verdadeiro pai, ou onde estaria ele agora. Depois que Eriol lhe contara sobre sua bastardia naquela noite terrível, Syaoran voltara-se para sua mãe em primeiro lugar. Enquanto pequeno, sentira a distância que ela mantinha, mais em relação a ele e a Fuutie do que em relação a Eriol. Mas queria respostas...

Yelan, porém, mostrara-se chocada e negara tudo. Aliás, sempre negara nas outras vezes em que Syaoran tivera oportunidade de interrogá-la de novo. Exceto numa noite...

Vira-a diante da lareira de sua biblioteca pessoal, chorando incontrolavelmente. Como Yelan era sempre fria e controlada, ele interessou-se. Ela havia bebido. Syaoran notou o cheiro do uísque quando acorreu, imaginando que Yelan estivesse ferida.

Pela primeira vez, ela não se afastara. Ao contrário: agarrara-se a ele, chorando ainda mais e implorando que não contasse ao senhor Li o que vira. Syaoran até pensara em contar tudo e fazer sua mãe sentir a raiva que ele próprio sempre recebera, mas, em silêncio, levara-a para o quarto.

E fora então que Yelan dissera a única coisa que jamais admitira sobre seu verdadeiro pai:

— Eu o amei, Syaoran. Se não tivesse sido forçada a deixá-lo, tudo teria sido diferente!

Aquele fora o único momento em que sua mãe o tocara com carinho no rosto. Logo depois desmaiara devido à bebida. Na manhã seguinte, dissera nada se lembrar do ocorrido. E a distância entre ambos foi se tornando ainda maior.

Syaoran meneou a cabeça, querendo afastar as recordações. De nada adiantava ficar pensando nas decepções do passado. Não quando ainda havia tanto a procurar. Passou os olhos pelo grande número de caixas e baús que entulhavam o sótão. Tudo que já abrira estava encostado no piano colocado num dos cantos do aposento. Era estranho haver um instrumento tão antigo ali, porém Terada dissera estar quebrado. Mais estranho ainda era não terem se livrado dele.

Esse era o problema com Lansing Square. Nada tinha sido jogado fora. Havia centenas de anos de história a serem vasculhados ali. E Syaoran nem começara a verificar os outros cômodos.

— Droga! — exclamou, levantando-se e dando um chute no baú.

Lembrou-se da decepção estampada no rosto de Sakura e sentiu-se mais uma vez culpado. _Precisava descansar e comer alguma coisa_, pensou. Depois deixaria de se preocupar com os sentimentos dela.

Desceu apressado, logo estaria saboreando o chá e os biscoitos feitos pela esposa de Terada, ela não era apenas a esposa do mordomo, mas a melhor cozinheira e governanta que uma casa poderia ter.

Estava no último lance de escadas quando ouviu Sakura, ela ria e falava com o mordomo:

— Oh, Terada, não precisa se preocupar com isso! Não importa o que o senhor Li diga, cuidarei para que tudo se arranje. Vou fazê-lo mudar de idéia sobre este lugar. E ele vai se orgulhar desta propriedade.

— Espero que sim, senhora. Agora mesmo irei cuidar do que acabou de me pedir.

Mesmo desobedecido, Syaoran sorriu; Sakura queria que ele sentisse orgulho da casa. Nem se lembrava da última vez em que alguém se importara com sua opinião.

— Estarei no jardim, se precisar de mim, está bem? — ela ainda disse ao mordomo.

Syaoran franziu a testa. Estava de congelar lá fora e havia neve por toda parte. O que Sakura iria fazer no jardim? Mas aprendera que ela adorava o inverno. Seguiu até a sala em que haviam discutido e de onde se tinha uma excelente visão do jardim. Logo viu-a, envolta numa capa vermelha com gola de peles, caminhando com prazer por entre árvores e arbustos sem folhas.

Logo pensou em comprar-lhe casacos novos. Vestidos, também. Camisolas... Seu corpo reagiu de imediato ao imaginá-la numa bela camisola de seda e rendas. Sakura tinha esse poder de despertar sensações incríveis nele. Poderia chamá-la, levá-la para o quarto agora mesmo. Afinal, eram recém-casados...

Viu-a abaixar-se, fazer uma bola de neve e arremessá-la contra alguns corvos que se encontravam a pouca distância, as aves voaram, grasnando. Gostaria de estar com ela, brincar com ela na neve. E decidiu-se:

— Terada. Traga meu sobretudo e minhas luvas.

•••

A primeira bola não tivera a menor intenção de atingir as aves. Mas a segunda que Sakura arremessou foi direto ao galho que mirou. Na verdade, imaginara que seu teimoso marido, que não queria revelar-lhe nada sobre sua vida, poderia estar naquele galho...

— Bela pontaria! — ouviu-o e voltou-se. — Não quer tentar contra um inimigo mais difícil?

De braços abertos, Syaoran lhe oferecia o peito largo. Sakura sentiu-se corar. Ainda bem que ele não sabia o que havia acabado de pensar!

— Quer que eu atire uma bola de neve em você?

— Bem, os corvos são alvos fáceis, bem como aquele pobre galho. Estou apenas lhe oferecendo um desafio.

Sakura teve de rir. Fez outra bola e avisou:

— Bem, foi você quem pediu... — Arremessou e o atingiu em cheio.

— Nada mau.

— Nada mau?! Acertei bem no meio do seu peito! — E abaixou-se para formar outra bola.

No segundo arremesso, porém, Syaoran mostrou toda sua agilidade, movendo-se com rapidez e evitando ser atingido. Assim começou a guerra de bolas de neve, muitas das quais acertaram ambos os alvos.

De repente, uma bateu contra o rosto de Syaoran, causando gritinhos de alegria em Sakura. Com a face esbranquiçada, ele a olhou com fingida intenção assassina.

— Gostou, não é?

— Oh, desculpe... — Ela, porém, não conseguia conter a risada.

— Não me parece arrependida. Mas vai ficar! — E avançou contra Sakura, que fugiu.

Correram por pouco tempo, até que Syaorana pulou e ambos: caíram na neve fofa, rindo muito. Mas logo as risadas foram substituídas por um beijo alucinado. Segundos depois, porém, Sakura colocou as mãos no peito dele e afastou-o, sem encontrar muita resistência.

Levantaram-se, calados, até que Syaoran perguntou:

— Ainda está zangada comigo por causa da discussão?

— Claro que não. Você foi bem honesto, e eu também. Estamos num impasse.

— É... Mas eu não devia ter sido tão rude.

Sakura reconhecia que, não acostumado a desculpar-se aquela atitude era difícil para ele.

— Então, por que foi? — indagou. — Apesar do que diz, está evidente que alguma coisa em Lansing Square é importante para você. Por que não quer melhorar o estado da propriedade?

— Esta casa não me foi... Dada de graça. Eu só quis adquiri-la sem me importar com o preço.

— E de quem a adquiriu?

— De meu irmão.

— Oh... Eu não sábia que a casa provinha da sua família, achei que fosse apenas uma aquisição recente.

— E é, mas Eriol não quis me dar nada, tivesse eu direito ou não a ela.

Estava claro que o ressentimento entre os irmãos era grande e Syaoran já se mostrava taciturno novamente.

— Você o odeia. E pouco ou nada sente pelo resto da família. Não é verdade?

Ele demorou a responder:

— Gosto muito de Fuutie. E não quero mal à minha mãe.

— Mas isso não explica... Não significa...

— O quê? Seja lá o que for que queira perguntar, pergunte!

— Bem... Eu só gostaria de saber por que se casou comigo. Disse que era para salvar a sua família da vergonha, do escândalo, mas não me parece que protegeria a família que o rejeitou. Então, por quê?

Syaoran pareceu pouco à vontade.

— Ora... Todos têm problemas com a família, não? Você mesma...

Pega de surpresa pela lembrança amarga de sua infância, Sakura hesitou.

— Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequena. Não tive _problemas_, como você diz. Bem, mas está esfriando muito. Vamos entrar.

Syaoran notou-lhe a tristeza e segurou-a por um braço.

— Desculpe-me. Não quero discutir mais com você, Sakura.

— E o que quer?

— Eu lhe disse que convidei um amigo, o barão Takashi para passar alguns dias conosco. Ele escreveu dizendo que chegará no fim de semana para conhecer minha esposa e Lansing Square. Não teremos muito tempo juntos enquanto o barão estiver aqui, o que imagino seja por duas semanas.

— Cuidarei para que preparem um quarto para ele.

— Agradeço. Mas queria lhe perguntar se não poderíamos aproveitar antes que o meu amigo chegue. Disseram-me que o lago daqui é perfeito para patinar. Quer ir comigo amanhã?

Era a chance de Sakura dizer não, de colocar outra barreira entre eles, de não compartilhar momentos que poderiam tornar-se agradáveis.

— Eu... Eu não tenho patins.

— Terada disse que há vários pares guardados na casa.

— Mas nunca patinei!

Syaorana sorriu.

— Eu a ensino.

Por fim, ela concordou.

— Ótimo. Vamos entrar, então. E, enquanto você se aquece talvez com uma boa xícara de chá, eu vou voltar aos meus... Afazeres.

Sakura sabia que a proximidade com ele poderia ser um desastre para seus planos de manter-se distante. Mas haveria um hóspede em breve, e isso seria bom.**  
><strong>

**...CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Aí está mais um capítulo. Não deixem de comentar o que estão achando da história.

Até a próxima, _loves,_


End file.
